A WiseMan Once Said Appearances Can Be Decieving
by ConflictingLoyalties563
Summary: Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the beginning of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Issac/OC
1. Venemous

**AN: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**This begins in Venomous and will pretty much follow along with the story line except for a few modifications on my part for my character :D **

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter One**

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth in a sigh as I parked my vintage Volkswagen bug and looked up at the school in front of me. I unbuckled my seat belt, flipped down my visor and opened the mirror on the back. I ran a hand through my cherry Kool-Aid red hair and scanned over my eye makeup around my shocking blue eyes for any smudges.

The figure of a boy stepping out of a Porsche and walking up to my car appeared in my mirror and I flipped it up with an eye roll. I heard a knock on my window and I looked up to see a very attractive but obviously _very annoying_ boy with sandy hair and blue-green eyes standing with a pissed off look on his face. I rolled down my window and widened my eyes and placed a sweet smile on my face in an attempt to look innocent, "Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" I mocked raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked taken aback for a minute before the pissed off look returned and he glared at me, "Well for starters you can get the hell out of my spot." He spat.

I laughed, "No offense Mr. High and Mighty but this spot doesn't belong to you." I said turning my back to him for a moment to grab my messenger bag from the passenger seat.

"I've been parking here since I got my license." He retorted.

I rolled my blue eyes and grabbed my gray beanie which I placed on my red hair before opening my door, causing him to step back, and step out. I saw him scan over my leather jacket, red tank top, scarf, skinny jeans, and combat boots before his gaze returned to my face. "And now I'm here and I'm hoping whatever part of a gentleman that's hiding underneath all that hair gel is big enough for you to not kick me out of this spot." I said gazing up at him from underneath dark lashes, "But if it's that much of a problem I'm sure you can complain to the principal."

I felt his gaze on me as I turned on my heel and made my way up to the school. _Great going Pops, way to make friends at the new school_ I thought sarcastically as I walked in the front doors.

* * *

_Seriously do people only know how to stare around here?_ I thought as I opened my locker. The secretary had been nice enough to highlight the different routes to each class on one map and then give me another map that had the same routes with the quickest ways to get to my locker. I had missed first period Economics due to the fact that she was taking such detail in explaining everything to me. I took my beanie off and placed it in my locker.

I took a mirror out of my locker and put that on the door before pulling out pictures of me with my friends Clio, Sara, Tommy, Mia, and Kyle. I felt two pairs of eyes burning into my head and turned to see two cute boys one slightly more muscular with warm chocolate eyes and the other with a buzz cut and brown eyes that bore into me suspiciously.

I furrowed my eyes at them and turned away, _Weirdos_, I thought taking out magnets and attaching the pictures to various spots in my locker before closing the door and turning only to run smack into the guy from the parking lot. "Holy…" I trailed off as I caught myself.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

I raised both of my eyebrows, "Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"_Who are you_?" He all but growled as he took a step closer to me.

I took a step back, my back hitting my locker, "Me Poppy, you psycho." I said pushing past him.

I heard chuckling and looked over to see the cute boy with the buzz cut laughing while the other one tried to get him to shut up. My mouth rose in a smirk which was quickly dropped as my arm was caught in a bruising grip. My head snapped around whipping my red hair across my shoulders, "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed as I struggled in his grip.

"Jackson." A voice said.

I looked over to see the boy with warm brown eyes that had hardened as he gazed at Jackson whose grip on my wrist tightened causing me to hiss in pain. "Let go!" I snapped raising my other hand and using it to push him away from me.

Jackson stumbled and as he was caught off guard let go of me. "Freaking psycho." I muttered as I turned on my heel and walked quickly to my first class.

I walked in and the teacher immediately noticed me, "You must be Poppy." She said with a smile, "You can sit next to Danny."

She pointed to the desk next to a boy with black hair and I walked over and sat down, _what the hell is up with all the boys in this town being so damn attractive?_ I thought as I pulled out my notebook and pencil. I looked over at Danny who was looking at me curiously, "I'm Poppy." I said quietly as I smiled sweetly at him before taking down the notes on the board.

"I'm Danny." He said, "You're new right?"

I nodded, "Yup, just moved in yesterday. I hate being the new girl." I replied tucking a piece of red hair behind my ear.

"And you already got Jackson to hate you." Danny said bluntly.

I snapped my head over to look at him, "You're friends with Jackson?" I asked caught off guard.

He nodded, "Best friends." Danny replied.

I whipped my head back to the board, "Shame." I said.

"And why's that?" He asked sharply.

I could feel his glare on me and met his eyes with an icy yet blank look, "I thought we could be friends." I said.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff before hurrying out of class.

* * *

I walked into my chemistry class late. There was a teacher at the front with brown gelled hair and glasses, he must be Mr. Harris. I could immediately tell we would not be getting along. "Ah the new girl." He said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Poppy, correct?" He asked.

I nodded silently, "Are you mute as well?" Harris snapped.

My eyes narrowed, "Aren't teachers supposed to be nice to new students?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

Mr. Harris grinned at me, "Please take the now empty seat next to Mr. Stilinski; maybe you'll be a good influence on him." He said pointing to the cute boy with the buzz cut from the hall way.

I walked over and sat down silently next to him at the science table. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see at least five people staring at me including my new lab partner. "I'm Poppy." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Stiles." He said smiling goofily back.

I giggled slightly; his goofy smile was surprisingly charming. "If everyone is done staring at the pretty new girl I would like to begin class now." Mr. Harris said rudely.

I looked around to see the other boy from the hallway along with a girl with curly dark hair, a cute boy with a dangerous smirk, and a girl who was dressed rather provocatively all staring at me. Mr. Harris then began blathering on, "Einstein once said two things are infinite," He said walking up an aisle, "The universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe."

I watched as Mr. Harris patted Stiles' shoulder, "But I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in Mr. Stilinski's case less than one." He said.

I looked at Stiles and bit my lip to hide my laughter, "Erica." Mr. Harris said, "Take the first station."

There was a rustling and I looked around to see every male's hand except for Stiles, the boy from the hallway, and the boy sitting next to Erica's hands in the air making me roll my eyes, "I didn't ask for volunteers put your hormonal little hands _down_." He ordered.

The hands fell and he looked around the room until he landed on the boy from the hallway who was sitting with a pretty red head, "Start with Mr. McCall." I heard a few groans and stifled a laugh.

As Stiles and I worked I looked up and saw Erica's hand creeping up McCall's leg, "Um," I said catching Stiles' attention, "What's that about?"

Stiles followed my gaze and rolled his eyes, "Erica's just being desperate and flirting with Scott again." He answered and I could detect a slight lie there but brushed it off.

I nodded and Mr. Harris announced it was time to switch and Stiles and I got up and moved to the next station. I sat down next to my partner which was a mousey type girl who obviously knew what she was doing. We made small talk about the project before Mr. Harris announced it was time to switch. I moved again and looked up when the boy that was sitting next to Erica sat next to me, "I'm Isaac." He said smiling charmingly at me.

I smiled back, "I'm Poppy." I said relieved that he didn't seem to be like Erica, "Do you know what you're doing here?" I asked as I added an ingredient.

Isaac laughed lightly, "Not really, you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I took this class last year." I replied.

"So you're a smarty pants." Isaac joked.

I laughed lightly, "More like my dad doesn't know when to stop pushing." I said and my eyes widened slightly when I realized what I said.

Isaac noticed my expression and put his hand on my knee, "Don't worry I get it." He said blue-gray eyes boring into mine.

I nodded staring back at him. Mr. Harris announced it was time to move again and I moved to sit at the next station just to have the seat next to me taken by Erica who smiled what she probably thought was sweetly at me. "I'm Erica." She said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "So I've heard." I said focusing on the experiment.

"And you're Poppy the pretty new girl." Erica said getting closer to me.

I sighed and didn't say anything. "The pretty red head," She continued wrapping a strand of my hair around her finger, "Who everybody is just _so_ curious about. But let me just say something, you are nothing more than a dyed and fake little slut who is _nothing_ special." Erica hissed in my ear.

I grabbed her finger in a death grip and she winced as I unwrapped my hair from around her finger, "My hair is _not_ dyed or fake and I am not the little _slut_ here." I spat glaring at her my eyes flashing a dangerous purple, "I'm not here looking for a fight with a queen bee, I'm here looking to get an education and flirt with a few cute boys that's all so back the hell off." I snapped throwing her hand back to her.

Mr. Harris taped a little bell on his desk causing me to face the front and away from Erica. "You should now be looking at a crystal." He said and I picked up the long tweezers from our table and picked ours up out of the jar. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

I heard a few disgusted sounds and rolled my eyes before breaking our crystal in half and handing half to Erica who raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and plopped my half in my mouth still holding the other out to Erica who reluctantly took it and put it in her mouth hesitantly. "Lydia!" Scott yelled drawing everyone's attention.

My head snapped up, "What?" The red head snapped chewing on her crystal.

"Nothing." He replied slowly sitting down.

I gave him an odd look and shrugged, "Weirdo." I muttered under my breath as the bell rang.

I gathered my things and walked out. I heard hurried footsteps and looked behind me to see Scott, Stiles, and the girl with dark curly hair from chemistry ducking behind a door. I raised an eyebrow but kept walking to my locker. I opened it and stared longingly at a picture of my friends and I from a month ago at a bonfire. My head was thrown back in laughter as I leant on Clio, the flames making my hair appear different shades of red, "Hey."

I jumped and whipped around to see Isaac looking down at me with an amused expression. "You scared the shit out of me." I hissed gripping the necklace around my neck.

"Sorry." He said shrugging.

I sighed, "Listen I have to get to the counselor's office, can you show me where it is?" I asked politely.

Isaac grinned, "Sure, if we can play 20 questions on the way." He said.

I nodded and grabbed my beanie from my locker before closing it. I noticed Scott, Stiles and the curly haired girl come out of the room they had just been in and all separate, taking off in different directions. I furrowed my eyebrows and Isaac followed my gaze, "Don't worry about them, they do that a lot." He said placing a hand on my back and turning me away from them.

I allowed him to lead me away and down the hall, "So where did you move here from?" Isaac asked.

"Montana actually, up in the Rocky Mountains." I answered.

Isaac nodded thoughtfully, "Big family or small?" He asked.

I stiffened slightly but shook it off, "Depends how you look at it." I said, "Biologically it was just me and my dad, but we had almost a pack of people living with us."

Isaac stiffened at my words, "So why'd you move?" He asked, "Sounds pretty great."

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "There was a fire; it destroyed our house and the surrounding forest. I barely made it out and my dad was at work, everyone inside died and everyone not inside scattered." I replied.

Isaac nodded, "Why Beacon Hills though?" He asked as we stopped outside the counselor's office.

I shrugged and gave him a secretive smile as I spotted Erica over his shoulder, "My dad likes to hunt and a friend of his Chris Argent told him that this place was great for it." I said, "Bye Isaac, thanks for the help."

I turned on my heel and walked into the office. I walked down a hallway and stopped at the door at the end. The door opened to reveal the girl with curly hair. "Poppy." The counselor's voice came from inside, "This is Allison Argent."

My eyebrow quirked at the name, "Like Chris Argent?" I asked.

Allison's eyebrows went up, "He's my dad." She said hesitantly.

I smiled at her, "He's the one that suggested to my dad to move here, said that the hunting around here was great." I said.

A fearful look came over her face and my eyebrows crinkled, "Your dad hunts?" She asked quietly.

I nodded confused, "Are you okay?" I asked reaching out for her shoulder.

Allison flinched away and I drew my hand back. She smiled brightly at me, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too." I said with a concerned look on my face.

Allison nodded and walked past me. "Come on in Poppy." The counselor said.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

* * *

I walked into the library to see Erica and Isaac storming towards the door. Erica shoved my shoulder with her's while Isaac winked at me. "What the hell was that?" I asked turning to Danny and the boy next to him.

"They wanted to know where Lydia was and practically went psycho on me to find out." The boy answered.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to them, "God this school is so weird." I said pushing back my red hair off my face.

"So you're the new red head then?" The boy asked.

I nodded and smiled at him, "I'm Poppy." I said.

"I'm Matt." He said, "Do you know anything about cameras?"

I shrugged, "One of my brothers was into them awhile back and he taught me some stuff why?" I asked.

Matt held up a tablet that had a picture of a lacrosse player but it looked like it was whited out or something in the middle. I furrowed my eyebrows, "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a picture from the last lacrosse game and the only pictures I have that are messed up like this are on this one player, Scott McCall." Matt said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe he had contacts in, or he could have had something on his helmet that was affecting the flash." I said flipping through the pictures, "It just looks like something caught the flash is all."

Matt sighed, "Yeah that's what I thought." He said.

I glanced up at the time and sighed, "I gotta go, sorry I wasn't much help." I said grabbing my messenger bag from the table.

"Its alright." He said smiling at me.

I walked away and waved over my shoulder as I left.

* * *

I got out of my car in my driveway and tugged at the edge of my beanie nervously as I looked up at the huge two story house in front of me. I walked up the steps to my house. I got inside and closed the door behind me before jogging up the stairs on our big winding stair case and up to my room. I closed my door behind me and slid out of my boots which I placed by my bed before setting my messenger back on my bed along with my leather jacket.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts, a black tank, and an off the shoulder teal sweat shirt. I tugged off my beanie and tossed it onto my desk before changing. I sat on my bed and tucked my hair behind my ears before pulling out my Algebra 2 book and my notebook before beginning my homework. My dad opened my door and I glanced up at him. He had brown hair and cold steely gray eyes that glared at me, "Yeah?" I asked tapping my pencil on my book.

"You didn't make dinner." He said crossing his arms.

I looked over at the clock which said 4:30 before looking back at him, "I was gonna start at 5." I said furrowing my eyes together.

"Well never mind that, I'm heading out with Chris tonight so you'll be fending for yourself." He said turning on his heel.

"Like always." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" My dad, Carson, snapped.

I froze, "N-nothing." I stuttered.

His hand closed around my arm and pulled me up on my feet and I looked straight ahead at his chest. I felt myself leave the ground as he threw me to the side, making me hit the back of my head on the wall and crumple down in pain. Rule number one, do not make noises, rule number two, stay limp. "You will show respect to me, Poppy, even if I have to force it out of you." He hissed gripping my hair.

He threw me back into the wall again and walked out of the room. I stayed down for a moment longer before getting up slowly and walking back over to my bed. My computer beeped and I closed my door before plugging my ear buds in and opening the email that had popped up. A video began playing showing the scarred face of my friend Tommy, "Hey Popps, so I did that research on those names you texted me today, and you won't believe what I found." He started.

* * *

**AN: Heyy guys! :D I know that I'm supposed to stop posting new stories and start posting Secrets of the Girl again but I've been writing this and I'm so anxious for the next episode of Teen Wolf that I just had to write this!**

**I really like this idea and hope that you did too! Don't forget to review, PM or whatever and let me know what your thoughts are! I should have to new chapter up after the next episode premieres!**

**IF you want to know what happened in the video review and stay tuned! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	2. Frenemy

**AN: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait everybody, I've been super busy! D: But here it is! Enjoy! :D**

**P.S. This chapter is REALLLYY long! **

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Two**

_**FRENEMY**_

Poppy POV

_RECAP! _

"_Who are you?" He all but growled as he took a step closer to me._

_I took a step back, my back hitting my locker, "Me Poppy, you psycho." I said pushing past him._

…_.._

"_I'm Poppy." I said smiling sweetly at him._

"_Stiles." He said smiling goofily back._

_I giggled slightly; his goofy smile was surprisingly charming._

…_.._

_I laughed lightly, "More like my dad doesn't know when to stop pushing." I said and my eyes widened slightly when I realized what I said._

_Isaac noticed my expression and put his hand on my knee, "Don't worry I get it." He said blue-gray eyes boring into mine._

…

_I grabbed her finger in a death grip and she winced as I unwrapped my hair from around her finger, "My hair is not dyed or fake and I am not the little slut here." I spat glaring at her my eyes flashing a dangerous purple, "I'm not here looking for a fight with a queen bee, I'm here looking to get an education and flirt with a few cute boys that's all so back the hell off." I snapped throwing her hand back to her._

…_.._

_Isaac nodded, "Why Beacon Hills though?" He asked as we stopped outside the counselor's office. _

_I shrugged and gave him a secretive smile as I spotted Erica over his shoulder, "My dad likes to hunt and a friend of his Chris Argent told him that this place was great for it." I said_

…

"_You will show respect to me, Poppy, even if I have to force it out of you." He hissed gripping my hair._

…_.._

A video began playing showing the scarred face of my friend Tommy, "Hey Popps, so I did that research on those names you texted me today, and you won't believe what I found." He started.

I watched as he rustled with papers, "Allison Argent, daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent, niece of Kate Argent, and granddaughter of Gerard Argent. Held back a grade due to all the moving around that comes with being in a family of hunters, up until recently was dating Scott McCall, amazing with a cross bow…" He smirked at the camera, "And recently was informed about the family secret. Unfortunately for them she didn't want any part of it, but more on why later."

"Stiles Stilinski, I won't tell you his real first name it would ruin it for you, but despite his grades he is amazingly smart and is unbelievable at researching. For one of his midterms he wrote out the entire history of the male circumcision too bad it was for economics class." I laughed slightly at that but was still intrigued by the information, "His dad is the sheriff, he's best friends with Scott McCall and has been in love with Lydia Martin since the third grade." A red head huh? I smirked, "My advice get close to him."

I remembered his cute smile and grinned, that would not be hard _at all_. "Danny Mahealani is openly gay and just broke up with his boyfriend, not a very happy ending with that one," I rolled my eyes at him, "He's best friends with Jackson Whittemore and had charges dropped against him for computer hacking when he was 13 but from the evidence I've found he should have been convicted."

I made a mental note of that, "Erica used to be epileptic," I leant forward, used to be? "She was recently turned; she's smart and uses seductiveness to get her way."

Beta numero uno, I thought quietly to myself, "Isaac Lahey was also recently turned," Damn it, I thought pouting slightly Beta numero dos, "He also had suspicions dropped from him recently over his father's murder. Jackson Whittemore told the police that he heard the two arguing and that Isaac's father had been abusing him for years, why Jackson never came forward with this was and I quote "It wasn't my problem." Talk about a jerk right?"

I nodded, dude has some issues. "Isaac wasn't just abused like you'd find in normal cases, Pops, this shit is serious. I found some stuff, information I'm not going to tell you how I got, but their basement was a torture chamber. _Isaac's_ torture chamber."

I leant back in my chair as images flashed through my mind that made me shudder, chilling me to the bone. "Scott McCall, star of the lacrosse team, co-captain, raised in a single parent home by Melissa McCall, and turned by Peter Hale." Tommy said. I leant forward at the name, "He reportedly broke up with Allison when her father threatened him and Allison came up with a compromise, the compromise being of course that if Chris didn't kill Scott Allison would never see him again." Tommy smirked, "Of course from what my research shows they never actually broke up, it's just to keep Scott safe. Now I know what you're thinking, 'but Scott hasn't killed anyone yet'. Now that Gerard has stepped in, it doesn't matter, the code doesn't matter anymore, Popps do you get that?"

Tommy leant back in his desk chair and rubbed a hand over his face, "Lydia Martin is extremely smart, like as in her teachers would like her IQ tested but she hides it by putting up a dumb and superficial front. Her parents even have no clue about her intellect. She has an intrinsic understanding of psychology and social interaction. Peter Hale recently attacked her on the lacrosse field while she was looking for Jackson during a dance; a dance that she attended with Stiles after some pushing from Allison and blackmail." My eyebrows rose unconsciously, "Even though she was bitten Lydia neither turned nor died actually she went a little bit crazy for a while."

There was more rustling of papers, "Now for the really interesting one," Tommy said with a grin, "Jackson Whittemore. He's smart and driven, _unusually_ driven, actually one of his teachers called him a bit obsessed. He changed when his parents told him he was adopted." My eye brows furrowed, changed? Please elaborate Tom, "Well for one he's never said I love you since then and research shows that him being adopted may be the key to all of his issues. He was in a long term relationship with Lydia but then he cut it off stating something about dropping the dead weight in his life." I winced for her, poor girl, "Jackson has been obsessed with the bite for a while now and finally got it from Derek Hale, his body appeared to be rejecting the bite when he started to bleed black out of his nose, ears, and mouth. But instead of rejecting it he turned."

I sat back, beta numero- "But not into a werewolf."

I shot up, "Oh no." I whispered biting my thumb.

"He's a kanima." Tommy said.

"Shit!" I said running a hand through my hair.

"From what you've told me he already hates you, so please try not to piss him off before a full moon." He said running a hand through his now short hair.

My eyes narrowed "I can-"

"I know I know what you're saying you can take care of yourself but I don't care- half werewolf or not you are the only family I have left, Poppy, don't die on me." There was a shout in the background and Tommy turned around, "En un memento Maria!" I heard him yell, "Gots to go Popps! Text me."

And with that the video ended. I sat back in my seat running my hands through my hair before shooting up and running to my closet. I grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a plain white V-neck, and a black leather jacket. I quickly changed and grabbed my black leather knee high boots and pulled them on. I grabbed my cross bow from the back of the closet along with my quiver and my leather gloves which I slipped over my hands. I hurried down my stairs and out the door before climbing in my bug and taking off.

* * *

I parked in front of a club called Jungle, a gay club called Jungle. My eyes darted around and my hand unconsciously reached to pat the collapsible cross bow and quiver in my jacket. My eyes landed on two figures arguing in the shadows and my eyes flashed a dangerous purple as I watched them go inside. Scott and Stiles, great.

I quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching and jogged around to the back entrance. I jiggled the door knob and rolled my eyes when I saw it was locked. I stepped back and looked up searching for another way in. My eyes searched for a window or vent and in not finding one I sighed. I reached in my back pocket and grabbed the bobby pin that rested in the bottom. I quickly stuck it in the lock and jiggled it around for a few moments before hearing the click. I smirked to myself and walked in and I immediately gagged at the smell of alcohol, cigarettes (among other smokes), male testosterone, and desperation. I made my way through the crowd of grinding men to the bar where I spotted Scott and Stiles. The bar tender spotted me and came over eyebrows raised, "This doesn't seem like your kind of club, sweetheart." He said leaning his elbows on the counter.

I saw Scott tense and nudge Stiles out of the corner of my eye, "Actually I'm here looking for a friend, he and his boyfriend just broke up and I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid." I lied smiling sweetly at him.

"Stiles she even said to Allison that she moved here because her dad hunts!" I heard Scott growl at Stiles.

"Why is it always the pretty girls?" I heard Stiles complain and I had to keep the smirk from creeping up my face.

"Well maybe I can help, what's your friend's name?" The bar tender asked smiling at me.

"Danny Mahealani, dark hair, Asian looking, really hot?" I listed off, "Sound familiar?" I asked.

"Poppy!" I heard Stiles call.

I looked over and felt my face light up with a smile, "Stiles, Scott what are you doing here?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing in 'confusion'.

"Looking for Danny, he was just here and now we can't find him." Scott said giving me a pointed look.

"Really? So was she." The bar tender said, "You three should look together, I think he was dancing right over there."

I watched as he walked off and turned back to the boys, "Allison told me." Scott said lowly.

My eyebrows scrunched in 'confusion', "Told you what?" I asked like I hadn't heard pretty much all of their conversation.

"See told you you were wrong." Stiles said smiling smugly at Scott before turning back to me, "He is wrong right?"

I raised an eyebrow at them, "I still have no idea what we're talking about." I lied.

Scott's eyes snapped up to meet mine, "You just lied." He said.

Stiles groaned and I rolled my eyes, "So what I told Allison my dad hunts, so does her dad what's the big deal?" I said crossing my arms.

"The big deal is you being here is dangerous!" Scott growled.

My eyebrows went up, "How so?" I asked, "Last time I checked you hadn't killed anybody."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Stiles asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean Scott, you're innocent and Gerard is not in charge of me, I'm not the hunter you should be worried about." I spat, "If anything you should be trying to be my friend, they trust me Scott; I want to help you."

Scott's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why would you want to help me?" He asked.

I smiled sadly at him, "You remind me of my brother." I said.

My eyes shot up to the ceiling and I tugged on Scott's arm, "You get Jackson, Stiles and I will find Danny and get him out of here." I told him, "Trust me." I added at his hesitant look.

He nodded at me and I grabbed Stiles' hand and tugged him into the crowd of dancing/grinding men. "Danny!" I yelled trying to get him to hear me.

"Danny!" Stiles yelled keeping a tight grip on my hand.

Smoke drifted down from the ceiling making it harder to see and my eyes flashed purple as I tightened my grip on Stiles' hand. "Danny!" I yelled as I got a glimpse of him.

I got shoved roughly backwards and Stiles grabbed me before I hit the ground, "Thanks." I said giving him a small smile.

"No problem." He said grinning goofily back.

I giggled before turning around and barging through the crowd again. I heard bodies hitting the floor and froze, halting Stiles with me. I whipped my head back and forth and my free hand drifted towards my loaded crossbow. "Stiles," I said as quietly I could.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The kanima is close, really close." I said and I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

I heard Scott yelling and turned and pulled Stiles through the crowd to where I saw an Alpha staring down Jackson-kanima. "Um, Stiles? Who's that?" I asked reaching towards my crossbow.

"Derek Hale, the new Alpha." Stiles answered.

"That's just frickin great." I hissed sarcastically.

I heard screaming start just as Derek slashed Jackson-kanima across the throat and I gasped. "Shit!" I yelled.

I saw Scott running away after Jackson- kanima and felt Stiles trying to tug me away while I looked over at Danny," What are you doing?" I asked jerking Stiles to a stop.

"We need to go after Jackson." He said tugging at me.

"Danny needs help!" I hissed back.

"The ambulances are on their way but right now we need to go help Jackson." Stiles said tugging me a few more feet away.

"But Danny needs help too!" I hissed halting him again.

Stiles shook his head and grabbed both of my arms, "Do you want us to trust you?" He demanded.

"Yes!" I said looking up at him confused.

"Then come with me and help Jackson." Stiles said dropping his grip on me.

I looked at Danny for a moment before grabbing Stiles' hand and leading him away, "Let's go get snake boy." I said.

* * *

Stiles and I came out into a garage/parking lot type area and I let go of his hand as I jumped down to the start of a trail of black blood. "He went this way." I said looking up at Stiles.

I saw him looking hesitant at the at the most 5 foot drop and held out my hand, "Need some help?" I asked smirking at him and holding in a chuckle.

Stiles scowled at me and jumped down, "No." He said defensively.

I grabbed his hand and laughed, "C'mon Stiles." I said leading him down the trail of blood to where I saw Scott hovering over a naked Jackson.

My eyes widened and I dropped Stiles' hand to cover my eyes, "_So_ did not need to see that." I said shuddering slightly.

"What do we do with him now?" Scott asked.

"We give him to the zoo." I said sarcastically earning a snort from Stiles and I'm sure a glare from Scott.

"We hide him, idgit." I said rolling my eyes behind my hand.

"Where?" Scott asked.

* * *

I pulled my Volkswagen up behind Stiles' Jeep and saw Stiles talking to his dad, "Shit." I hissed pulling my beanie over my head.

I let out a slight laugh when I saw Scott punch Jackson. I waited a few seconds after Stiles pulled away to follow him. I followed Stiles into the woods where he parked and got out, "Okay what the hell are we doing here?" I asked as I got out.

"We have an idea but-"

"Let me guess it's illegal?" I said walking around to the front of my bug and sitting on the hood, "How illegal is it?"

The boys exchanged looks, "Well, it might involve stealing from the police." Stiles said shifting his weight back on his heels.

I shrugged, "Okay what do you need me to do?" I asked.

They exchanged looks again and I saw Stiles glance towards the back of his Jeep. My eyes widened, "No," I whined, "Why me?"

"You want us to trust you right?" Scott asked and I groaned.

"That is just gonna keep coming back to bite me in the ass isn't it?" I grumbled.

They nodded and I rolled my eyes, "So what are you two stealing?" I asked.

"Actually I'm stealing it, remember wolf and all?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes.

"So what, you're just gonna prance over there and steal one of those trucks that they use to hold criminals in?" I asked sarcastically.

Scott nodded, "Fine, go, but don't get caught." I said.

Scott ran off leaving me and Stiles alone with Jackson. "I'm gonna go hide my car." I said sliding off my hood after an awkward silence.

"Hey Poppy?" Stiles said and I turned to face him, "Does Scott really remind you of your brother?"

I winced and nodded, "They have the same eyes." I said smiling sadly, "I'll be right back."

I got in my car and drove it into a little wooded area before parking it. I grabbed my bag out of the backseat and took my cross bow out of my jacket along with my quiver which I slung around my shoulder. I climbed out and slung my bag around my other shoulder before slamming the door and locking my car.

I hiked back and walked around to the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep and climbed in. "Hey." I said placing my bag by me in the seat and my quiver in between my feet.

"Hey, holy crap that's a crossbow." Stiles said eyes wide.

I laughed, "Yeah do you wanna see what's in my bag?" I teased.

Stiles shook his head, "No I think I'm good." He said.

I giggled again and pulled my feet up Indian style in the seat, "So what exactly are you?" Stiles asked, "I saw your eyes flash in the club." He said at my confused look.

I sighed and leant my head back, "I'm half werewolf." I said, "Half hunter."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay…"

"My dad didn't know my mom was a werewolf until after she got pregnant with me, they tried to make it work but then my mom bit him giving birth to me." I said, "After we were out of the hospital one of the other hunters shot her on the next full moon. My dad didn't change, but he didn't die either, he's like your friend Lydia, seemingly immune. Sometimes I wonder if it does affect them though."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"My dad is a very…violent person." I said trying to place my words carefully, "He gets mad easily, throws things…hurts me." I confessed in a quiet voice.

Stiles' eyes went wide, "He does _what_?" Stiles half yelled.

I winced, "It's not so bad anymore all he ever does is pushes me into walls and pushes me to do better, be better, it hasn't been as bad since we moved. I think the fire changed him more than I thought." I said, "But as a half-werewolf at least with me I don't change, I don't shift, the full moon enhances my emotions and urges but other than that my eyes are the only things that change."

Stiles blinked, "I'm still trying to get over the fact that your dad _hurts_ you." He said.

I sighed and played with my crossbow, "He's too busy with Chris Argent to even think about hurting me." I said, "So don't worry about me."

Just then Scott pulled up driving a police truck/ van thing and hurried over to the back of the Jeep, "Okay." He said slinging Jackson over his shoulder, "Let's do this."

I grabbed my cross bow and got out. I walked over and helped Stiles open the back of the doors to reveal a smooth metal interior and a pair of handcuffs. My eyebrows furrowed as Scott set Jackson down and I noticed something, "Where is he gonna get pants?" I asked as Scott adjusted the blanket around Jackson's waist.

"I'll get some for him later." Scott said putting the handcuffs on Jackson.

I jumped slightly as I realized something, "I have some sweat pants that should fit him in my car." I offered.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Why do you have guy's sweat pants in your car?" He asked.

I laughed, "I stole them from one of my brothers when he went skinny dipping." I said smirking as I remembered Steven's furious face.

"How many brothers do you have?" Scott asked chuckling.

My face darkened, "5 I had 5, now I have 1. I'll go get the sweat pants." I said turning on my heel and walking in the direction of where I had parked my car.

I swung my crossbow back and forth as I walked towards my car as I reached it I heard a crunching noise and turned to see Isaac leaning up against a tree smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I asked.

"So you're a hunter." He said taking a step nearer to me.

I sighed, "I've been trained yes." I said turning my back to him as I opened one of my back doors and grabbed the sweatpants from them.

I heard more crunching and spun on my heel and squeezed the trigger on my crossbow.

I saw the arrow go through his arm and stay there. I quickly reloaded it and pointed it at him, "And here I thought you liked me." Isaac grunted as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Just because we have similar daddy issues doesn't mean I like you." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"How'd you know about that?" He demanded grabbing the arrow in his arm.

"I have my sources." I said with a smirk.

I winced as he moved to rip out the arrow, "Stop!" I hissed dropping my crossbow and the sweatpants and kneeling in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Isaac hissed moving away from me as I reached for the arrow.

"I'm not a hunter, Isaac." I said grabbing his arm and making him hiss in pain, "I could never kill, it's one of the reasons my dad hates me so much."

I broke off the arrow head and slipped it into my back pocket, "Brace yourself." I commanded before sliding the arrow out of his arm.

I threw it to the side and grabbed his other arm and pulled him up. I made him sit on the trunk and grabbed the first aid kit from the backseat. I pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and he caught my drift and took it off. I pushed the sleeve of his shirt up slightly and tried to ignore how fit his arms were. I grabbed a disinfectant wipe, "This might sting slightly." I warned before cleaning out the wound.

I felt his gaze on my face and tried to ignore it as I wrapped the bandage around his arm. "What do I have something on my face?" I asked laughing slightly as I pinned the bandage.

I used a wipe to get the blood off my fingers and jumped when I felt something touch my face. I looked up to see Isaac pushing back a strand of red hair that had fallen in my face, "Thank you." I said slightly confused.

I put the first aid kit away and grabbed my crossbow and the sweatpants before locking my car, "I need to get back." I said avoiding the intensity of his gaze.

I turned on my heel and started to walk but was stopped when I felt a hand on my arm I turned to see Isaac staring at me still, "Thank you." He said, "Nobody's ever done that for me before."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I find that hard to believe," I said flashing him a smile, "You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

I turned and walked off. I hiked back and saw that the doors were now closed and that Scott and Stiles were sitting in the Jeep. I knocked on Stiles' window and held up the pants, "Okay who's putting them on him because there is no way in hell I'm getting up close and personal with Jackson Whittemore's junk." I said bluntly.

"Not it!" Scott said wide eyed.

Stiles looked at us both disbelievingly before getting out of the Jeep muttering to himself, "Have fun." I said smiling sweetly at him as he took the sweats from me.

He just grumbled incoherently and stomped over to the van thing. I climbed in the back and Scott turned to face me, "What happened to your brothers?" He asked.

I opened my mouth before closing it again, "There was a fire, started by other hunters when they found out I was housing a pack in the house. Kyle, Steven, Darren, Tommy, Gabe, Sara, and Opal were all inside but only Tommy made it out. Clio and Mia scattered to different packs and Tommy was sent into foster care after he got out of the hospital and we keep in touch." I answered.

"Stiles told me about the whole half werewolf half hunter thing." Scott said.

I nodded and looked out the window, "Who was the Alpha?" He asked suddenly.

"Steven, he was 22. He got caught under a falling beam trying to get the others out." I said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

Stiles got back into the car pouting, "Worst frickin thing ever!" He moaned rubbing his eyes.

I laughed and high fived Scott.

* * *

I woke up in the back of Stiles' Jeep to Jackson yelling about killing someone from inside the car. I stretched and pulled my combat boots on. I had gone home to change and shower at about 1 in the morning before coming straight back. I had on black lace tights, a white skirt that ended slightly higher than mid-thigh and a gray Henley with a cropped leather jacket. I also had a bright teal beanie on to bring some color to my outfit and several assorted bracelets on my wrist.

My red hair was in waves and I ran my fingers through it before placing my beanie on my head. I got out and looked over at Scott, "Shouldn't you be going to school?" I asked sleepily.

I had done my make up before I had come so I got in the driver's seat of Stiles' Jeep and flipped down the visor so I could check my makeup. I grinned when I didn't see any smudges to my natural make up, and got back out to see Scott gone. "He just ran away on all fours didn't he?" I asked looking at Stiles.

He nodded and I let a small laugh escape, "So what are we doing today?" I asked leaning against the Jeep.

"We are going to help Jackson accept his kanima-ness." Stiles answered holding up a bag.

"Kanima-ness? Really?" I teased bumping his shoulder with mine as we walked to the van.

"It made sense in my head." Stiles shrugged and I laughed.

"Okay-dokay." I said opening the door to reveal a very pissed off Jackson.

Stiles hesitated and I pushed him slightly to get him to go in before climbing in myself, "Okay I brought you some fo-"

"Let me out NOW!" Jackson growled, lurching forward causing Stiles to sit down and press himself into the opposite wall.

"Oh calm down cupcake." I snapped sitting next to Stiles.

"You know I put those pants on you alright buddy? One leg at a time; being all up close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day." Stiles snapped while Jackson struggled with the handcuffs, "So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor."

Jackson glared at both of us, "This is doing me a favor?" He snapped holding up his handcuffed wrists.

"Yes! You-you're killing people! To death!" Stiles said.

I gave him a look, "That's what killing means, Stiles." I said under my breath as I rubbed my temples.

"Yeah and until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay here, sorry." Stiles said ignoring me and pulling out two sandwiches, "Now do you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" He asked.

Jackson glared at him, "You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" He asked.

Stiles sighed and handed me the sandwiches before pulling out Jackson's phone, "Well not if they don't think anything's wrong." Stiles said holding up his phone.

Jackson leant forward to look at the screen, "Yeah." Stiles said smugly at the look on his face.

"Here," I said tossing Jackson the turkey club and unwrapping the ham and cheese.

At Stiles' look I shrugged, "I haven't had breakfast." I said biting into it and propping my feet up next to Jackson.

Jackson glared at me and looked like he wanted to spit on my shoes, "If you touch me Porsche boy I will shoot you." I said holding up my crossbow.

* * *

"Scales…like a fish." Jackson said slowly with a disbelieving look on his face.

"No like a snake, idgit." I said messing with my cross bow.

"Oh and your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people." Stiles said with his arms crossed and feet propped up like mine.

"Don't forget his tail." I said picking at my black and silver crackle nail polish.

"I have a tail?" Jackson said looking like he wanted to strangle us.

I looked up and met his eyes, "Yep." I said smiling at him, "It's kinda freaky actually."

"Does it do anything?" He asked.

"No, not that we know of." Stiles said shaking his head.

"Can I use it to strangle you?" Jackson asked through clenched teeth as he lurched forward.

"Doesn't he make you want to get a squirt bottle?" I whispered to Stiles.

A grin spread across his face making me smile before he turned his attention back to Jackson, "You still don't believe us?" Stiles said, "Alright, the night of the semifinals what did you do right after?"

"I went home." Jackson said with a blank expression.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes you idiot, what the hell else would I do?" Jackson demanded getting angry again.

I mimed spraying him with a squirt bottle and he glared at me. I grinned back, "You attacked me and Derek at the school and then you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic right in front of me; that was lovely by the way, and one of Argent's hunters. Oh and last night you tried to kill Danny." Stiles listed off.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson asked relatively calmly.

"Well that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now." Stiles said.

"Hm, well maybe he should be trying to figure out how he's gonna pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson yelled.

"Hey Jackson, can you please be a good boy and answer Stiles' questions before I shoot you with my crossbow." I said holding up my crossbow threateningly.

Jackson leant back against the wall of the van and sighed, "Thank you, so tell me, what happened on the night of the full moon?" Stiles asked.

A flash of pain went across Jackson's face, "Nothing, nothing happened." He said quietly as he slumped back.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him, studying his face.

* * *

Stiles and I were standing outside by the van, Stiles tapping away on Jackson's phone and me fiddling with my cross bow. There was the sound of crunching leaves and I stood up straight with my finger on the trigger. I turned my back to Stiles, scanning the woods and looking for a threat. "Oh…my…god." Stiles said and I whipped around crossbow at the ready.

I sighed and relaxed when I saw it was only Allison, "They know." She said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They know Jackson is missing." Allison said.

I grabbed the phone out of Stiles' hand as they began flipping out and scrolled through the texts. "Stiles!" I yelled at I read.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Jackson doesn't say I love you! He hasn't for 11 years!" I hissed hitting him on the arm, "His dad must've gone to your dad with this!"

Stiles opened the passenger door and switched on the police scanner, "All available units proceed to Beacon Hills reserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sherriff Stilinski's arrival. Repeat proceed with caution." The voice said.

Allison and I exchanged looks, "Well, shit." I said.

I looked at their panicked faces and quickly took control, "Stiles you drive, Allison go with him, text me where you end up, I need to get my car the hell out of here." I said.

Stiles and Allison nodded and I quickly spun on my heel and began hurrying away before stopping and throwing the phone to Stiles, "Get rid of that." I said, "And please don't do anything stupid." I said before taking off.

* * *

My phone rang as I walked through the woods, "Yeah?" I asked answering it.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked.

I looked up and saw the van, "I can see the van; I'll be there in a few." I said hanging up.

I jogged over to where Scott, Allison, and Stiles were standing, "Hey, do you think I could talk to him?" I asked gesturing to the van.

"No!" Stiles yelled.

"And why not?" I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"B-because you could get hurt, he's the _kanima_!" Stiles hissed.

"And I can take care of myself." I said calmly before turning on my heel and going over to the van.

I opened the door and got inside before closing it behind me. "Hey Jackson." I said sitting down across from him and crossing my legs.

"What do you want?" He growled.

I shrugged, "I'm here to talk." I said crossing my arms.

"About what?" He spat.

"Why did you want the bite?" I asked.

Jackson looked down at the handcuffs on his wrists and struggled with them. I grabbed his wrists to stop his struggles, "Hey," I said looking him in the eye, "Whatever you tell me stays between the two of us, I'm not gonna tell them."

"I wanted to be stronger, faster, better than just human but it didn't even work." Jackson said.

"Yes it did, just not in the way you wanted it to." I said leaning back to rest my back on the wall.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and pressed his ear up against the wall. "Okay so someone watches Jackson makes a video of himself turning into the kanima and just erases part of it so he doesn't know? Who would do that?" Stiles asked.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison offered.

"There's something else; you said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers." Scott said and my gaze flickered to Jackson's face, "What if that's actually true?"

"Well no it cant be he tried to kill all of us remember?" Stiles said.

Jackson's eyes widened and I quickly moved beside him and clamped my hand over his mouth. "I don't know about you two but I haven't murdered anyone lately." Stiles added.

"Well I don't think he was actually trying to kill us." Scott said and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time? It just went right by us."

"You're right it just ran off." Allison said.

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott said

"Well yeah but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool." Stiles said.

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would've; it was waiting for us to come out." Stiles said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked.

"Why do I feel so violated?" Stiles asked and I smirked.

"Because there's something else going on and we don't know what it is. We don't know anything that's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him." Scott said.

"Know thy enemy." I heard Allison say, "Just something my grandfather said."

"Alright I got it kill Jackson, problem solved." Stiles said hopefully.

Jackson's eyes went wide as he looked at me and I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Please shut up Stiles." I said hoping Scott would hear and pass it on to Stiles.

I removed my hand from Jackson's mouth, "He risked his life for us against Peter remember that?" Scott snapped.

"Yes but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. Its funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly helping us; its funny." Stiles retorted.

"It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott said.

Jackson leaned the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes, "Its always something with him though." Stiles said.

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott protested.

"So what?" Stiles snapped.

"So, I didn't either!" Scott snapped back, "Do you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?"

There was a pause and I studied Jackson's face intently. "I had someone to stop me he has _nobody!_" Scott spat.

"That's his own fault." Stiles said simply.

Jackson opened his eyes and I saw the tears brimming. "That doesn't matter, if we can save him we should try." Scott said.

I watched a tear roll down Jackson's cheek and brought my thumb up and wiped it away. I rubbed his shoulder and felt Jackson tense, "I'm gonna go talk to them will you be okay?" I asked pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

Jackson nodded and I stood up, "Jackson it'll be okay; I'll make sure of it." I said before getting out and closing the door behind me.

I jogged over to them and hit Stiles on the arm, "He can hear you idiot!" I hissed.

"Good! I hope that asshole can hear every bad word I say about him!" Stiles said loudly.

"He has feelings too yah know, he's not a robot!" I snapped glaring up at him.

"I know he's not a robot; he's the kanima! Why the hell do you even care so much anyway? He's treated you like crap since you met!" Stiles hissed.

"Because I have a heart!" I hissed back taking a step towards him.

"So do I!" He hissed copying my actions.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I know and its been occupied by Lydia Martin since the 3rd freaking grade! Well guess what Stiles, she doesn't care! She only cares that you make her feel better about herself when she's down!" I yelled.

Stiles stepped back from me with a hard expression on his face and my eyes widened. "Okay guys maybe we should just calm down you've been cooped up together for a while now-"

"Oh no," I said cutting Scott off, "Stiles I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"How did you even know that?" Allison asked.

"I know people who get information, that's how I knew where the kanima was last night." I said crossing my arms.

"And who are these people?" Stiles snapped.

I sighed, "I can't tell you, and not because of trust or something. Its to protect my family you get that right?" I asked looking at each of them.

They nodded, "I will tell you but right now I just need you to trust me." I said and they nodded again, "Good. So who's staying here with Jackson first?" I asked.

Scott and Allison looked at each other, "We'll do it." Allison said.

I nodded and turned to Stiles, "You need a ride?" I asked.

He nodded and I jerked my head to the side before turning on my heel and walking away.

* * *

To say the ride was awkward was an understatement; it was spent with each of us wanting to say something but to scared to. I caught him looking at me a few times but when I would turn my head to him he'd face the window making me sigh in frustration. I parked in front of Lydia's house and turned to Stiles, "Thanks." He said.

"Stiles," I said stopping him from getting out,"I really am sorry about what I said, I'm sure Lydia's great." I said giving him a forced smile.

Stiles grinned back, "Thanks," He paused for a second searching my face, "Why do you care so much about him?"

"Jackson?" He nodded and I shrugged, "I guess I just see what he is underneath it all." At his look I continued, "He's broken, he feels like he _needs_ to be better, to prove himself and I guess I'm just a sucker for broken people, seeing as I'm not too whole myself." I said leaning the side of my head into the head rest.

Stiles nodded and sighed, "I still hate the guy but I guess I see where you're coming from." He said, "Just be careful with him alright? He's still the kanima."

I nodded and he opened the door and got out. Right before he closed it I spoke up, "Stiles?" He poked his head back in, "Be careful with Lydia, don't get your heart broken." I said.

Stiles nodded and smiled at me, "See ya." He said before closing the door.

I watched as he walked up to the door before pulling out of the drive and going back down the road unaware of the two yellow eyes that followed me the whole time.

* * *

Around two I woke up to the sound of my phone. I groaned and grabbed it before it could get really loud and wake up my dad, "What Scott?" I asked sleepily.

"Jackson got out, we're heading down to the station to see Stiles' dad and Allison is going to tell her dad, we have to tell them we can't handle this on our own anymore, Poppy." He said desperately.

"Okay but when you two go in there you need to be calm and collected or he won't believe you." I said still half-asleep.

"And before you fall asleep on us do you know anyone who can translate archaic Latin?" Stiles asked.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked suppressing a yawn.

"Yes." Scott answered.

"Well then, I have a 5.0 GPA, I'm taking mostly college prep, honors, and some senior classes, I can speak 7 different languages, and can translate 3 more, not including ASL and am taking 3 different online college courses what do you think?" I confessed laying my head down on my pillow.

There was a pause, "So how are you in economics, chemistry, and taking the same math as Danny?" Stiles asked.

I yawned and heard an ow come from the background, probably Scott hitting Stiles, "Required for me to take at Beacon Hills and because you guys don't have early graduation I have to retake some classes that I took last year." I answered eyes drooping.

"So can you look at the pages?" Scott asked.

"Yup tomorrow, night let me know what happens with papa Stilinski." I said hanging up.

My phone slipped out of my hand as I fell back into sleep.

* * *

My phone buzzed jerking me awake and I groaned. I grabbed it and looked at my screen. _Allison: The word means master, the kanima seeks a master. _

My eyes went wide and I shot straight up in my bed, "Someone's controlling him." I whispered.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys this is reallly late! :D But I managed to upload this to my dad's computer before I left for vacation so I might be able to update the next chapter soon as well! For those of you who are wondering Secrets of the Girl will be updated this weekend; Monday at the latest! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating it like I should! :(**

**Anyway, I'm visiting penguins today! :D **

**I love your opinions and I love the reviews I got! Just letting you know this is not a Jackson/OC story at all if anything it will have Jackson/OC friendship. As you can see Poppy has developed a little crush on our favorite goof ball, but he's too far stuck up Lydia's ass (sorry Stiles/Lydia supporters) to notice! And then there's hot and broken Isaac and you heard (read) what she said, she's a sucker for broken people! This is an Stiles/OC/Isaac story though meaning that I will be having fluff from both boys with Poppy.  
**

**(Is anyone else slightly pissed off that Dylan O' Brien won't be having shirtless scenes? :( That means I have to wait for his new movie to come out! Oh well)  
**

**Review for the next chapter to be posted by Friday!  
**

**-_ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_  
**


	3. Restraint

**AN: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! As promised here's the next chappy! :D BTW I might not be able to update as often because DirectTV and whoever is in charge of MTV and a few other channels are in like a little spat so I will be using my family computer to watch the episodes until they fix the issue. :P**

**Also several of you have said that you hate Poppy's dad (I do too) but it's part of the story line D: sorry!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Three**

_**RESTRAINT**_

Poppy POV

"What do you mean you got arrested?" I whisper yelled into the phone at Stiles.

"Jackson's dad is a lawyer and Jackson may or may not be pressing charges against us." Stiles said sighing.

"Well let's hope it's the latter, with any luck you'll get off with a small punishment that doesn't affect the whole convincing Jackson he's the kanima thing." I said still speaking quietly as not to wake up my dad.

I heard a voice in the background and the Stiles sighing again, "I've gotta go its judgment time." He said.

"Mkay, let me know the verdict, I'll see you at school." I said running a hand through my cherry colored hair.

"Bye, Poppy." Stiles said and I heard a click.

I sighed and flopped back on my pillows. I ran a hand over my face before I got out of bed. I slipped on a pair of smiley face socks and padded quietly over to my door. I opened it slowly and slipped through it quickly. I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a glass before closing it again. "Poppy, what are you doing up?" My dad asked.

I yelped and the glass slipped out of my fingers and shattered on impact with the floor. I winced before facing my dad, "I'll clean it up, dad; don't worry." I said meeting his gray eyes.

Carson smiled, "No it's my fault, don't worry about it." He said with a chuckle.

My shoulders visibly relaxed and I let out a breath through my nose, "But we did agree on a curfew so I will have to punish you; say no TV for a week?" Dad suggested.

I nodded even though I knew what was coming. He lunged at me and I fell onto the glass. I hissed as I felt glass cut through the skin on my arms and back. I felt him grab me by the shoulders and slam me into the refrigerator before getting tossed into the railing. I hit the ground and lay on my stomach panting slightly. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks as he picked me up and slapped me across the face.

I felt a pulsing underneath my cheek and knew I'd be working with my makeup for at least an hour the next morning. My dad slung me over his shoulder and carried me down to the basement where I finally let my screams loose.

* * *

I looked at myself in my vanity the next day. I had on a baby blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended about mid-thigh with a pleated skirt and a thin brown belt. It had tiny printed red bows on it that were the same shade of my hair. I had on a thin cream long sleeved cardigan, black tights and brown combat boots. My hair had a slight wave to it except for the bangs which I had straightened. I had a sliver necklace that had a flat circle pendent with the word _halfelins_ **(AN: Google translate French to English)** scrawled on the back and an intricate design of a wolf howling on the front.

I had cuts up and down my back and legs and bruises up and down my arms and stomach along with one blossoming across my left cheekbone that I had successfully covered up with makeup and my hair. I also had on a shimmery gold colored eyeshadow and black mascara to bring the attention away from my cheekbones and to my blue eyes. I grabbed my messenger bag and car keys and headed out my bedroom door and ran right into my dad.

My eyes immediately flickered anywhere but his face, "I'm heading to school I should be back by 4:30 if I'm not I'll let you know." I said brushing past him and down the stairs.

As I opened the front door he finally spoke up, "Have a great day!" He called.

I cringed as my body ached, "Bye dad!" I called back before hurrying to my car.

* * *

When I got to school I got a text from Stiles to meet him and Scott in the library. I got out of my car and hurried up the steps and into the school. "Poppy!" I heard my name being called.

I stopped and turned, "Smile!" Matt said holding up his camera.

I smiled and raised my hand in a greeting, "Thanks!" He said before running off.

My smile dropped and I headed to the library. I went inside and spotted Scott and Stiles in one of the rows. I walked over and tapped Stiles on the shoulder to get his attention, "A restraining order, really?" I hissed at the two.

"Hey you look nice, blue looks great on you!" Stiles said grinning goofily.

_Do not blush, Poppy, do not- damn red head genes!_ Butterflies erupted in my stomach at his smile and I caught Scott giving me a weird look, "Thank you, but seriously what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"This." Scott said pulling out a black tablet from the shelf.

"It's everything Lydia could translate and trust me she was very confused." Allison said as Stiles and I peered over Scott's shoulder at the screen.

"Lydia knows archaic Latin?" I asked and Stiles gave me a look, "I mean I know she's a freaking genius but I didn't know she'd studied archaic Latin, I just thought she studied regular Latin."

"What'd you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison said hiding a smile.

I stifled a giggle, "Nice one." I said biting my lip to hide my smile.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles said seriously.

I giggled at his geekiness but hid it behind a cough, "Oh course you are sweetie." I said patronizingly and patting his shoulder.

"Oh." Allison said, "Great."

"Okay does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really but Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison answered.

"Yes!" Stiles said doing a little fist pump.

I smiled at him again before turning my attention back to the tablet. "It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison said, "There's a story about a South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village."

I nodded and bit my lip, "Alright so maybe it's not all bad." Stiles said shrugging.

"Wait there's gonna be more." I said tugging at the sleeves of my cardigan.

"Until the bind grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison added.

"All bad, all very bad." Stiles said and I nodded.

"Here's the thing though the kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be-"

A teacher walked up and Allison stopped talking and looked down at a book in her hands. "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott finished reading from the tablet.

"Okay if that means that Jackson could use a few _thousand_ hours of therapy I could've told you that myself." Stiles said.

"Jackson was open with me in the van, when we were alone, that was the only time I ever saw him calm." I said crossing my arms.

"We're not letting you give him therapy," Stiles said bluntly, "That's completely out of the question."

I rolled my eyes, "That's so not what I was suggesting." I said.

"Guys, what if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked cutting us off, "His real parents."

Stiles and I exchanged looks, "Does anyone know what happened to them?" Scott asked.

They looked at me and I shrugged, "That wasn't in the file my source had." I said answering their silent question.

"Lydia might." Stiles said.

I nodded in agreement, "But what if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me." Allison said, "So I'll talk to him myself."

"What do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam remember?" Allison reminded him.

Stiles and I nodded at him and I could see the conflict on his face. Allison reached through the bookshelf to hold Scott's hand and I turned my head away to let them have their moment which was interrupted by Stiles sticking his head through the bookshelf, "Anything evil." He added.

I grabbed his backpack and pulled him back, "Smooth." I said as he fumbled with the book in his hands.

"Let's go find Lydia." I said grabbing his hand and tugging him away.

* * *

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia said as we followed her down the hallway.

"Oh, c'mon anyone who says they're not supposed to tell anyone is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!" Stiles said

"Why do you want to know?" Lydia asked irritating me.

I gritted my teeth, "We can't tell you that." I said.

"Then I'm not telling you." She snapped.

"But you are telling us that you could tell us something if you wanted to tell us?" Stiles asked confusing us.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Was that a question?" Lydia asked.

"It…felt like a question." Stiles said sighing.

Lydia smiled at him, "Tell me if this feels like an answer…no." She said speeding up.

I hit Stiles on the arm and walked faster. We followed her up the stairs into a different hall, "Lydia, c'mon! Lydia, wait!" Stiles called after her as I brought him to a stop.

"What?" He complained looking down at me.

"You're-"

I gasped as we were slammed into a wall. I felt my back pulsate with pain and glared at Erica, "What are you two a thing now?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to see her claws out, "Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She demanded as I shoved her hand off me.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles retorted as I adjusted my cardigan.

Erica turned to look at the camera before dropping her hand from Stiles' chest, "That's right, you wanna play Catwoman; I'll be your Batman." Stiles said putting a hand on my back and starting to lead me away.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about a half mile from here," Stiles and I turned to face her, "In Beacon Hills Cemetery."

* * *

Stiles and I followed Erica down the hall, "Erica!" He yelled as we hurried up on either side of her, "Do you know how they died?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe, if you tell me why you're so interested?" She said smirking.

Stiles and I hesitated, exchanging looks as she slowed down before coming to a complete stop, "It's him isn't it?" Erica asked walking again.

"What? Him? Him, who?" Stiles asked.

"The test didn't work but it's still him," Erica said, "Its Jackson."

I hit Stiles in the stomach and picked up my pace so I would fall in step with her, "Erica, listen, we just need to know what you know, that's all." I said as we walked, "And you can't tell Derek. There's a lot more to this that you don't know about." I added as we turned into the hallway by the boys' locker room.

Stiles caught up to us, "Just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't mean you get to go around destroying people." He said.

Erica turned around to face us, "Why not?" She demanded, "That's all anyone used to do to me." She said turning to Stiles, "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you."

I watched Stiles' mouth fall open in shock, "Yeah you, Stiles, and you never once even noticed me, exactly how you're not noticing me right now." Erica said.

I followed Stiles' gaze to the water seeping out from the locker room. I took a step closer but was pulled back by Stiles as Scott came flying through the door followed by Jackson who started shaking Scott. Erica grabbed Jackson and held him back while Stiles did the same with Scott. "What the hell's going on?" Mr. Harris asked, "Hey enough! Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson calm down!"

Allison came out with a terrified look on her face and I put my arm around her comfortingly. "Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself? Stilinski?" Mr. Harris demanded.

"Hey you dropped this." Matt said holding out the tablet to Scott.

Mr. Harris grabbed it before pointing to Jackson and Scott, "You and you…actually all of you." He said pointing around the little circle that had formed from Stiles to Matt, "Detention 3 o'clock." He said before walking off.

I groaned, "Great job guys, fan-freaking-tastic." I spat looking from Scott to Jackson.

* * *

I stood at my locker looking at the pictures on the door. I traced the outline of Sara shoving Kyle as she laughed. A smile flickered across my face before I shut my locker to reveal Isaac standing there with a smirk on his face. "Got detention, huh?" He remarked.

I rolled my eyes, "Only because Harris is an asshole who relishes in other peoples' pain and misery." I huffed pushing my hair off my face and crossing my arms.

Isaac's eyes narrowed at me and his thumb came up and brushed across my cheekbone making me wince and goosebumps to pop up across my arms. "Stilinski was right, blue does look good on you." Isaac said smiling.

I felt my cheeks heat up and Isaac's smile widened. "Thank you," I said smiling softly at him, "Was there something you needed? I have to get to detention."

Isaac shrugged, "Just wondering if I could walk you to detention." He said.

"Well the answer's yes as long as we don't talk about my father." I said tugging on my sleeves.

Isaac nodded and we began walking, "Where'd you get your necklace?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It was my mother's; she gave it to me after I was born." I said fiddling with it.

"What happened to her, your mom?" He asked after a moment.

I winced, "She died the day after I was born." I said simply.

We stopped outside the library, "I'm sorry." Isaac said facing me.

I faced him, turning my back to the door and shrugged, "Are you gonna ask me who the kanima is now or what?" I asked smirking at him.

Isaac shrugged, "Nope, I actually did want to talk to you." He answered smirking back at me.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by the bell ringing, "Bye Poppy." He said turning on his heel and walking away.

I sighed and turned back around to see Mr. Harris, "You're late." He spat

My eyes widened, "Sorry sir I was-"

"Talking to Lahey, I saw, get in." He snapped moving so I could walk past him.

I walked in and sat next to Stiles. "I'm gonna kill him." Scott said and my eyebrows went up as my eyes went wide.

"No, you're not, you're gonna find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles said while Scott glared at Jackson.

Scott shook his head, "No you're right let's kill him." He said shaking his legs up and down.

Stiles and I sighed, "Oh…no…" Stiles groaned.

I hit him on the arm, "You are such a bad influence." I said watching as Scott tried to control his anger while he glared at Jackson.

"Me? Says miss cute innocent little hunter girl who carries _deadly weapons_ around with her and tried to teach Scott how to use a _gun_." Stiles retorted licking his bottom lip.

Ignoring the fact that he called me cute I smirked and leaned towards him, "Appearances can be deceiving, Stilinski." I whispered and heard his heard speed up as color flooded his cheeks.

I grinned and giggled as I pulled out my chemistry book and notebook. Stiles got his thinking face on as he turned to Scott, "Hey, what if it's Matt?" He mused, "I mean this whole thing comes back to the video right?"

I looked up from my homework and saw Matt eating from a bag as Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." Scott said watching Matt.

"Exactly he's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles said while I did my homework.

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and a mechanic working on your Jeep?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Stiles said nodding.

"Why?" Scott asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because…he's evil." Stiles said unconvincingly as he glared at Matt while he ate his chips.

I laughed slightly as I finished up my homework, "You just don't like him." Scott said smirking.

"The guy _bugs_ me, I don't know what it is, just look at him." Stiles said leaning back in his seat.

I smirked, "I think his face is cute." I said.

Stiles glared at him, "You _so_ don't help." He accused.

I laughed, "Why because every guy in this school is attractive?" I paused, "Except for Mr. Harris and Gerard, Harris is an asshole, and Gerard is an old jerk." I added putting away my chemistry homework.

"You just took that out!" Stiles protested running a hand over his hair.

I looked at him with a blank expression, "What part of how smart I am didn't you understand?" I asked clasping my hands together.

I saw Jackson get up and nudged Stiles, "I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson said heading towards the door.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Harris asked.

"I just need to get some water." Jackson said leaving.

"No one leaves their seats." Mr. Harris said before following Jackson out.

I grabbed my bag and sat down at Erica's table along with Stiles and Scott. "So you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott said as we all looked intently at her.

"Maybe." Erica answered not looking up from her notebook.

"Talk." Scott demanded.

Erica closed her notebook and put it down, "It was a car accident, my dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." She said.

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer when he's 18?" Stiles asked while Erica smirked at him.

"Yup." She said.

"Some things are _deeply_ wrong with that." Stiles said sighing.

I nodded, "So why the hell is this kid so messed up? He seems like he has a perfect life." I snapped crossing my arms.

"You know what?" Erica said opening her laptop, "I could try to find the insurance files in my dad's inbox, he keeps everything."

"_Scott McCall please report to the principal's office." _A woman's voice said over the PA.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at Scott and he shrugged as he got up and left. I looked back at Allison who shrugged and shook her head. I sighed and turned back around to Stiles and Erica. Jackson came back in a moment later all sweaty with Mr. Harris behind him, "Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA, the estimated time of death, 9:26 p.m. June 14th, 1995." Erica said.

"Jackson's birthday's June 15th." Stiles said matter of factly.

I raised an eyebrow and he quickly turned back to the screen. Mr. Harris packed up his stuff and we all started to pack up. Mr. Harris laughed, "Oh no, I'm sorry, yes I'm leaving but none of you are." He said, "You may go when you're done with the reshelving."

I groaned and sat back down, "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Mr. Harris said as he left.

* * *

"It means he was born after his mom died by C-section, they had to pull him out of her dead body basically." I explained to Scott and Allison as I reshelved books.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

Stiles shrugged, "The word all over the report is inconclusive." He said.

"But his parents could've been murdered?" Scott asked.

I nodded, "And I don't know about you but that sounds to me a lot like it goes with the kanima myth." I said grabbing a book and walking over to Erica's aisle.

I shelved it and Erica smirked at me, "You know we could have our own little girls who like Stiles club." She said.

I smiled, "Thanks but no thanks, I'm good with just being friends with him." I said turning on my heel.

Her hand shot out and grabbed my arm and I hissed in pain, pulling my arm away as my eyes flashed purple. Erica looked at me confused before smirking, "But how long is it gonna be before you jump on him and kiss his face off on a full moon?" She asked sweetly.

My eyes narrowed at her, "_I_ can control myself." I retorted.

Erica glared at me before something leaped across the shelves taking out the lights and chunks of the ceiling. Erica howled for Scott as I covered my head with my hands. Sparks were flying and my eyes changed to purple in fear, "Stiles! Allison!" I called as I pulled my knife out of my wrist holder and cursed mentally at myself for not grabbing my bag.

"Poppy!" Stiles called back as Allison shrieked.

I heard something hit the floor before a shriek and turned to see Erica hitting the floor, her canines retracting and the gold in her eyes fading. I ran over to her and supported her head, "Erica what happened?" I asked setting my knife down next to me.

Scott went flying by our aisle and I looked up to see Jackson half-kanimaed. We watched as Jackson wrote on the chalk board looking horrifyingly possessed. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you." I read aloud.

My eyes widened as his head turned towards me and I picked up my knife and held it out in front of me. His head cocked to the side as his snake like eyes stared blankly at me before he ran and jumped out of the window. I dropped my knife and pulled the hair out of Erica's face as I looked over at Stiles, Allison, and Scott through the shelves.

Erica began to thrash around and make noises, "Stiles!" I yelled and he came over running.

"I think she's having a seizure." I said as he kneeled next to me.

Allison went to check on Matt while Scott came to hover over Erica, "He's alive!" Allison called over to us and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Erica, it's gonna be okay." I soothed brushing the hair out of her face as Stiles held her.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said looking at me with frantic honey brown eyes.

"D-d-d-Derek; only to Derek." Erica managed to stutter out.

Scott turned to Allison, "We need to get her to the hospital-"

Scot was cut off by Erica, "To Derek." She murmured.

"Scott, Derek's gonna know more than that hospital would about her." I said looking up at him while I smoothed down her hair.

"Go." Allison said.

"Scott!" Stiles and I protested as he went over to kneel next to Allison.

"Stiles, keep your arms loose, and her head up we don't want her swallowing her tongue." I said as Stiles looked panicked as he watched Erica thrash.

He did as I said while I continued to smooth down her hair and murmur soothing words, "How'd you know what to do?" Stiles asked looking up at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Before Gabe turned he used to have seizures a lot, his parents couldn't afford the medicine needed to help him." I said assuming Scott had told Stiles who Gabe was.

"So he wasn't your brother?" Stiles asked lines forming on his forehead from him furrowing his eyebrows so hard.

I shook my head, "Not by blood, none of them were." I said looking up into Stiles' honey brown eyes.

Scott came back and took Erica from Stiles, "Don't hold her too tight she's still seizing." I told him watching Erica's trembling figure as we followed Scott out.

We took Stiles' Jeep with me in the backseat with Erica as Scott lead us to the pack's hideout. I smoothed down Erica's hair as she trembled, "It's okay, it's okay." I murmured.

* * *

As soon as we got inside Derek took her from us and lead us into an old subway car. "Hold her up!" Derek commanded.

Stiles hurried over and sat down as Derek placed her in his arms. Stiles looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring nod as Erica laid limp in his arms. I knelt down next to them and listened to her heavy breathing; the trembling had been replaced by limp unresponsiveness which made me all the more anxious to get her here. "Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"She might," Derek said rolling up her sleeve, "Which is why this is gonna hurt."

I heard her bone snap and smoothed down Erica's hair as she screamed out in pain. "You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled at Derek.

"It'll trigger the healing process," Derek said, "I gotta get the venom out; this is where it's really gonna hurt."

He sunk his nails into her arm and I watched as she screamed in pain as her blood oozed onto the newspapers underneath her. Her cries quieted as she lost more blood before she finally lay back in Stiles' arms. I watched as she turned her head up to look at Stiles, "Stiles…you make a good Batman." She said before passing out.

Stiles looked up and locked eyes with me as I sat back and sighed, wiping the nervous sweat off my forehead. Derek and Scott left and I pulled off my cardigan and motioned for Stiles to do the same with his plaid shirt. I folded them both and placed them underneath Erica's head as a pillow of sorts before I sat back and ran my hands through my hair. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked sighing.

I shrugged, "We wait." I answered.

Stiles' eyes trailed to my arms, "What the HOLY-"

I leaned across Erica's legs and covered his mouth, "Don't say anything." I said with pleading eyes.

Stiles took my hand off his mouth, "You said it wasn't that bad!" He hissed.

I sighed, "Stiles, please he's the only family I have left." I said with begging eyes.

Stiles shook his head and leant away from me, crossing his arms.

* * *

As I drove up to my house I noticed all the lights on and several police cruisers outside my house. I parked my bug and got out of the car as my dad was being walked out in handcuffs and a police officer was reading him his rights. "Dad!" I yelled shoving through a few officers.

Somebody caught my arm and I winced as I turned to see Stiles' dad. "You're Poppy right?" He asked and I nodded as I watched my dad get pushed into a cruiser.

"I'm Sheriff Stilinski, we're going to have to bring you in for questioning, sweetheart." He said with a sigh.

I nodded and turned away from my dad as I let him lead me over to his police cruiser. I got in the back and buckled up before turning to the back window and watching my dad get driven away.

The ride was silent up until Stiles' dad parked in front of the police office and got out. I unbuckled and he opened my door for me. I got out and felt him place a hand on the small of my back as he led me inside. I kept my eyes down as I felt the other officers staring at me and pulled the sleeves of my cardigan farther down my arms as we were buzzed in to Sheriff Stilinski's office, "Shouldn't you be taking me to the questioning room or whatever?" I asked as he gestured for me to sit down on the couch in his office.

Stiles' dad laughed, "That's only for criminals, Poppy." He said leaning against his desk.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch, "So my dad is in there?" I asked crossing my arms.

He sighed and gave me a look that made me look down at my combat boots. "You aren't going to tell me anything are you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

I shook my head and put my chin in my hand, bracing my elbow on my knee as I looked up at him with wide blue eyes, "No probably not." I answered.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and stood up. As he made to leave I sat up, "I know he's a bad person," I said and he turned to me, "And that he's done horrible things to me, but he's still my dad."

The Sheriff nodded at me and sighed, "I know," He said before leaving.

About 10 minutes later a woman came in dressed in a police uniform holding a blanket and a mug of coffee, "Figured you'd want this honey." She said draping the blanket around my shoulders and handing me the mug.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you." I said taking a sip of it.

My phone rang and I pulled it out of the small pocket of my cardigan, "Hello?" I said into it.

"Poppy, where are you? Why haven't you been answering Stiles' texts?" Allison rushed out worriedly.

I bit my lip, "Something kind of happened with my-"

The phone was ripped out of my hand and the woman pressed it to her ear, "She'll have to call you back tomorrow." She said before hanging up.

I watched as she put it on Sherriff Stilinski's desk and pouted slightly, "No phone calls until you give your statement, babe, the Sheriff himself said so." She said before leaving.

I sighed and sipped my coffee, now Allison probably thinks I got kidnapped or something.

* * *

I traced the edge of my mug absentmindedly as I watched the clock change to 2:08 a.m. and ignored the constant buzzing of my phone. Stiles' dad walked back in and I focused my gaze on him, "Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked sipping on my now almost cold coffee.

The Sheriff sighed as he rubbed his forehead and leaned against his desk, "Both of us can go home once you tell me where you got those injuries." He said.

I shrugged, "You already know so why do I need to tell you?" I asked as I traced the rim of my mug with my finger.

My phone rang on his desk and I glanced at it as he answered it, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

My eyes widened, Stiles, shit. "Because she was brought in for questioning." Sheriff Stilinski answered.

"I can't tell you that." He said stubbornly.

"Because I'm the Sheriff!" He exclaimed and I hid my giggle into my coffee.

"Go to bed Stiles." He hung up and looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Why is my son calling you at 2 a.m.?" He asked shaking my phone slightly.

I shrugged, "Probably got over excited over something he saw online and Scott's phone is off." I answered.

Sheriff sighed, "Can you please just give me the statement? I know you want to go to bed." He said.

I smiled sweetly at him, "I've had plenty of Adderall." I said.

He groaned rubbing his temples and I sighed, "He's the only family I have left, you get that right?" I asked softly.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded at me and sighed, "But from what we found in your house you need to tell me what happened." He said.

I sighed and sat down my mug on the in table, "It started when I was 7 with small things and progressed as I got older, the beatings got worse he started using different…tools I guess you could say? He never broke any bones and always made sure the bruises and cuts were easily covered but occasionally he's slip up." I said and licked my thumb before rubbing it on my cheek bone wincing at the pain that blossomed to reveal the bruise there, "I hate him, but still, he's my dad."

I stood up and let the blanket fall off my shoulders before taking off my cardigan, "Do you need photographic evidence or anything?" I asked as I saw hate fill his eyes as he looked at my injuries.

Sheriff Stilinski stood up, handing me my phone as he did and led me out into a different room where a woman was waiting.

* * *

**AN: Hello! :) so how'd you like it? I was kind of disappointed of the amount of reviews from last chapter :( so if I could get more with this chapter it would be great and would also help me to post chapters quicker!**

**So let me know anything you thought while reading this and don't forget to check back by Tuesday for a new update if I get enough reviews! **

**Not much Isaac in this one but I hope to have more of him in the next chapter! What did you guys think of what happened with Poppy's dad? And poor Papa Stilinski he doesn't even know he's gonna lose his job soon I felt so bad for him when that happened! :(**

**Review lovelies! :D**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	4. Raving

**AN: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

**AN: Hey guys; here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_**RAVING**_

Poppy POV

I got out of the Sheriff's cruiser without waiting for him to open the door for me and walked up to my house with Stiles' dad right on my heels. I unlocked my door and opened it before turning to Sheriff Stilinski, "Listen I get that you're a good guy and I'm just a little girl and you think that you need to look after me because my dad just got arrested for beating me but really I just want to go upstairs and get a few hours of sleep before I have to go to school tomorrow, okay?" I said running a hand through my red hair.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and sighed, "I understand but be aware that you are a minor so we will be finding you someone to stay with, hopefully in town." He said.

I nodded, "Goodnight Sheriff." I said before walking in and closing (and locking) the door behind me.

I flipped on the family room lights and saw that whatever signs the police had been there were gone. I sighed and made my way over to the stairs and up to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me before walking over to my bedside and turning on the lamp. I slipped out of my combat boots and cardigan and heard a thump from behind me. I slid my knife down from my holder and into my hand. I spun on my heel to see Isaac standing beside my open window.

I dropped my knife on the ground beside me and suppressed the tears that were threatening to spill over in my eyes, "Did you tell them?" I demanded crossing the room to stand in front of him, "Did you tell Stiles' dad about my dad? Huh?" I asked poking his chest with my finger.

"Poppy-"

I took a step back from him, "Oh my god, you did; you told them I can't believe you'd do that!" I yelled pushing him into the wall.

Isaac grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall, "_Calm down_." He said.

I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. I relaxed my shoulders and felt his grip on me lessen. "Did you tell them?" I asked opening my eyes.

If I tilted my head up just like an inch- Bad Poppy no. I thought looking away from Isaac's face and down at his chest. "Yes." Isaac said simply.

I felt anger burn through me and I snapped my head up to glare at him, "He was hurting you Poppy, I know what it's like to be hurt like that, I get it, and I get that he's your dad, but I wasn't just going to stand by while he hurt you like he was." Isaac said releasing one of my wrists to trail his fingers up my now bare arm.

I felt goosebumps erupt on my arm as his fingers trailed over my shoulder and up my neck to nestle themselves in my hair. My eyes snapped to his as Isaac rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I sighed and pushed down the butterflies in my stomach and tried to ignore my racing heartbeat. I felt his nose brush mine as a shiver ran up my spine and I unconsciously moved my nose closed to his as my eyes became half closed, "Don't." I said pulling back slightly.

"Poppy…" He half growled bumping my nose with his.

"Please, just don't." I said quietly.

I felt him release me and take a step back. I opened my eyes and looked up at him before grabbing his arms and sitting him down at my computer chair, "Just stay right here." I said turning the chair so it faced away from my closet.

I went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black soffee shorts and a purple sweatshirt. I set the clothes down on my bed and reached for the zipper on my dress just to remember that it had a hook on the top. I felt my cheeks burn as I cleared my throat, "I might need a little help, Isaac." I said still fiddling with the hook.

Isaac turned around and made his way over to me. I turned my back to him and pulled my red hair out of the way. I felt his fingers brush my back and bit my lip to try to hide the shiver that went down my spine. He unhooked it quickly and brought the zipper down all the way to the end at the small of my back, "Thank you, now go back to looking at the wall." I said smirking playfully at him.

He smiled and sat back down and turned around. I quickly pulled off my dress and tights and turned my back as I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and tugged on my shorts. "You can turn back around now." I said as I grabbed a pair of neon green socks.

I sat down on the bed and pulled them on before standing up and taking the unwanted throw pillows off my bed. I pulled back my covers and looked up to see Isaac watching me uncertainly. "Are you staying or going?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

Isaac's eyebrows scrunched up, "I should probably get back; Derek will get suspicious if I'm not back soon." He said.

I nodded and looked down at my hands before I felt a pair of lips being pressed chastely against my cheek. "Night, Poppy." Isaac said pulling back.

I looked up to see him already gone. I pulled the covers up around me before I flicked off my lamp and buried myself into my pillows.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing and looked over at my clock, 3 p.m.? "Oh no." I muttered before snatching my phone off my side table, "Hello?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Poppy! Where were you today? Stiles told me what happened are you okay?" Allison asked worriedly.

"Hey, Allison, I was in bed, and I'm as good as could be expected." I said throwing the covers off of me and walking into my bathroom.

"Well I kind of found something out and you're not going to be happy." Allison said hesitantly.

I wiped the smudged makeup out from underneath my eyes and pulled my hair up in a ponytail, "Okay what is it?" I asked.

"I found out who you're going to be staying with." She said still hesitating.

I heard the doorbell ring and sighed before hurrying out of my bathroom and down the stairs, "Who is it?" I asked as I unlocked the door.

"Me." Allison said just as I opened the door to reveal Chris and Victoria Argent standing on my porch.

"Um, I'll call you back Allison." I said hanging up, "Hi?" I said uncertainly.

"Let me guess Allison just told you where you'll be staying?" Victoria asked with a bright smile.

I nodded and gave her a small smile before she hugged me, "Oh sweetie I am so sorry about your father we had no clue that he was capable of that." She said squeezing me just a bit too tight.

"You can just pack a few bags, for now we'll get the rest tomorrow." Chris said as his wife released me.

I nodded and opened the door wider, "You can make yourselves at home while I go pack." I said letting them inside.

I smiled at them before hurrying up my stairs and whipping out my phone as I grabbed my suitcase and duffel from underneath my bed and began throwing random clothes and items in, "Allison what the hell?" I demanded when she picked up.

"Your dad requested that you stay with us while he's in prison." Allison said as I hurried into my bathroom and grabbed the necessary items and throwing them into the duffel on my bed.

"Exactly; he's in prison! Jail! The big house! What the hell were the police thinking listening to him?" I ranted as I zipped my bag and pulled on my Ugg boots.

I grabbed a few more pairs of shoes and threw them into my suitcase, "I have no idea, but with Gerard in the house you're going to have to train you know that right?" Allison said.

I grabbed my phone charger and put that in before walking over to my computer desk, "Yeah I know, but I'll just train with you, it'll be fine Allison, I promise." I said grabbing my laptop.

"I feel like I should be saying that to you." She said chuckling nervously.

I slipped my laptop into my suitcase and zipped it up. "I know but it'll be fine, I'll see you soon, bye." I said.

"Bye, Poppy." Allison said before hanging up.

I slipped my phone into my sweatshirt pocket and grabbed my bags before going down the stairs. Chris and Victoria stopped their conversation as I came in and smiled at them, "Is it okay if I follow in my car? I really don't want to leave it here plus it has all my school stuff in it." I said.

"Yes, that's fine; just make sure to follow closely dear." Victoria said smiling sweetly as we headed out the door.

* * *

I knocked on Allison's door with my foot and she quickly opened it and hurried me in. I saw an air mattress on the floor and placed my duffel and messenger bag on it, "I know that it's not much space but I already made room in the closet and bathroom for your stuff." Allison said nervously.

I smiled at her and held up my suitcase, "Wanna help me unpack?" I asked.

She let out a sigh of relief and chuckled, "No supernatural mentions?" She asked.

I laughed, "Oh god no." I said and she walked over to her closet and opened the doors.

"Well then let's get started." Allison said smiling at me.

I set my suitcase down on the floor and unzipped it while Allison grabbed my duffel and unzipped it, "Ooh la la." She teased holding up a matching pair of black lace panties and bra.

I felt my face flush and giggled, "Shush, you." I said snatching them out of her hand and sticking out my tongue.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly hid the undergarments behind my back as Gerard poked his head in, "Hello girls." He said with a smile and I could visibly see Allison tense.

"Hello Gerard." I said with a smile and nonchalantly knocked my shoulder against Allison's to signal her to relax.

"Hey grandpa." She said smiling sweetly.

"I hope you'll like it here, Poppy, I'm sorry about your father." Gerard said.

I nodded, "Thanks." I said flashing a smile, "I'm better now though."

"Well I'll see you girls at dinner." He said before leaving.

Allison opened her mouth but I shook my head, "Where should I put these?" I asked holding up the underwear set.

Allison laughed again making me giggle as she showed me where I could put all of my things.

* * *

Allison and I were sitting on her bed after I had showered and changed into a pair of destroyed skinny jeans and a blue V-neck. We had my laptop sitting in front of us and were searching up videos on YouTube and talking about Channing Tatum when her dad came in, "Hey girls, I'm going to have to steal Allison away from you for a bit Poppy is that okay?" Chris asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah its fine, Stiles has been trying to call me for a while anyway so it's fine." I said closing the laptop.

Chris's eyebrows furrowed, "Stiles Stilinski?" He asked.

I laughed, "I don't think there is another Stiles, Mr. Argent." I said smiling at him.

Chris nodded, "How do you know him?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt Allison's gaze on me, "I met him on my first day of school; I sit next to him in Chemistry. We've become pretty good friends." I said playing with a strand of my now straight cherry red hair.

Chris nodded again, "Well okay then, Allison are you ready?" He asked addressing his nervous daughter.

I smiled at her and gave her a side hug, "I'll be fine and I'll see you later don't worry about me." I said rubbing her arm.

Allison nodded and smiled back at me before turning to her dad, "Okay yeah just let me grab some shoes." She said and Chris left after saying goodbye to me.

"I'll text you whatever happens okay?" She said pulling on her shoes.

I nodded, "It'll be okay Allison, go." I said and she left quickly after another reassuring smile from me.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it quickly _Scott: Meet me at the vet's, we need some questions answered._

My eyebrows furrowed, vet? What the hell? _Okay but you better explain better once I get there._ I typed before pressing send quickly.

I pulled a leather jacket out of Allison's closet (my side) and slipped it on before grabbing my fingerless gloves and slipping those on along with my beanie. I grabbed my 3 inch gray heels and slipped those on before grabbing my collapsible crossbow and putting that in my jacket pocket and my handgun which I put in my hidden hip holster.

I grabbed my car keys and locked down my computer and shoved it underneath my pillow and headed out of Allison's room. I made my way down the stairs carefully and made my way over to the front door, "Going out?" Victoria asked from behind me.

I turned and gave her a smile, "Yeah I'm heading over to a friend's house I'll be back by 10." I said placing my hand on the door knob.

"Alright have fun." She said returning my smile.

I closed the door behind me and hurried over to my car. I climbed in and quickly started it and left. I pulled up outside of the vet's office and texted Scott to let him know I was here. I got out and locked my car behind me before heading up to the door just as Scott opened it for me. He opened his mouth and I cut him off, "I swear to god Scott if you say something about my dad or say how sorry you are or ask how I'm doing I will shoot you with my cross bow." I said walking past him and into the office.

"Okay then." He said following me in.

I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms, "Okay what are we doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"We're meeting Derek and then we're going to talk to Deaton about the kanima." Scott said simply as he stood across from me.

"Deaton." I said disbelievingly, "As in your boss?"

Scott nodded before his little wolfy senses picked up on something and he walked over to the door and opened it, "What's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"I need him." Derek asked as him and Isaac walked past Scott.

My lips curled up in a smirk when I met Isaac's eyes, "I don't trust him." Scott said sounding slightly pouty.

I made a sad face at him and he rolled his eyes at me, "Yeah well he doesn't trust you either." Isaac said grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him as they walked.

Derek stopped halting us, "You know what, and Derek really doesn't care." He said as Isaac pulled me past him and we sat down side by side on the desk.

I watched as Scott eyed our hands and I pulled mine away from Isaac and gave Scott my innocent face. "Who is she?" Derek asked eyeing me.

I smiled at him, "Poppy Fairchild, the girl who apparently is now in Scott's trusted books." I said happily.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Seriously who the hell is she?" He asked Scott.

"An half werewolf half hunter who doesn't change on the full moon, but has a few side effects-"

"Like what?" Derek snapped.

"Enhanced emotions, hormones, abilities, all that jazz." I said smirking at him.

"She is also extremely smart and-"

"I could probably have your whole family history memorized in an hour, the exact amount of time it took me to learn the basics of archaic Latin." I said giving him an example.

He nodded, "And you're a trained hunter?" He asked uncertainly.

I nodded, "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill your sorry Alpha ass though." I said smiling innocently at him.

I watched as Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to Scott, "Now where's the vet is he gonna help us or not?" Derek demanded.

"That depends," A new voice said and I looked up to see a black man with a small mustache talking, "Your friend Jackson are we planning to kill him or save him?" He asked.

"Save him." "Kill him." Scott and Derek said at the same time.

Isaac's hand went to rest on my knee and I felt him placing himself in the position so he was slightly in between me and the two arguing werewolves. "Save him." Scott said firmly as he looked at Derek.

Derek looked down at him in disbelief for a moment before he visibly surrendered, "Save him." Scott said firmly.

I saw Isaac relax and gave the back of his head a puzzled look as Deaton led us back into the back room where a surgical table was along with cabinets filled with different medicines and tools. My nose wrinkled at the anesthetic smell. I stood in between Isaac and Scott as we stood on the opposite side of the table from Deaton.

He placed a tray of clear bottles with what looked like different spices and ashes. My eyebrows wrinkled at the symbols on the corks. Isaac reached for one and Derek grabbed him. I flinched at the sound of skin on skin and I felt Scott lean into me slightly, "Watch what you touch." Derek told Isaac releasing his wrist.

Deaton picked up different bottles, trying to find the right one and Isaac leaned on the table, "So what are you some kind of witch?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes as Deaton gave him a blank look, "No." He said, "I'm a veterinarian."

Isaac made an 'O' face and I smirked, "Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton said placing his palms on the table.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried, I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it the thing just gets back up." Derek said.

I nodded and bit my thumb nail, "Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well one it can't swim." Derek answered and I remembered Stiles telling me about the pool incident.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked looking intently at Derek.

I scoffed, "He's captain of the swim team." I informed him.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people." Deaton said before grabbing a medallion from a drawer behind him and holding it up so we could see, "A puppet and a puppeteer." He set the medallion down on the table in front of us and I leaned over slightly, "One killed the man but the other had to take care of the wife do we know why?" He asked.

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott said.

"Yeah his mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered." I added as Isaac stood up, "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked looking at the medallion, "The kanima kills murderers; if Jackson kills the wife and the baby dies too."

"Does that mean you're father was a murderer?" Scott asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac answered.

I nodded, "Hold on," Deaton said, "The book says their bonded right?"

I nodded and knew the rest were too, "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him. What if," Deaton grabbed a bottle and held it up so we could see it, "Something that affects the kanima," We watched as he began sprinkling the contents around the medallion, "Also affects its master." He said.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them." I said crossing my arms.

"Both of them." Scott added.

* * *

"You can't tell them, though." Allison said as I changed the next morning.

I pulled on my dark wash skinny jeans which was quickly followed by a black cami and a white see through long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my chocolate colored moccasins and turned to face the floor length mirror on her wall, "Why would I tell them? You can do that when you get the chance." I said scrunching my fingers in my red curls and adding a little more eyeliner to my blue eyes.

I grabbed my pendant and clasped it around my neck quickly followed by a silver ring that I slipped on my right forefinger. I grabbed my messenger bag and turned to Allison who was sitting with her head in her hands, "Allison you're fine, now c'mon we don't want to be late for school." I said grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.

I handed her her bag and grasped her hand, "C'mon lets go to school!" I said with fake enthusiasm making her laugh.

I dragged her out of her room and down the stairs, "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Argent and Gerard!" I called over my shoulder as we left.

"Bye Mom, Dad and Grandpa!" Allison called as I dragged her over to her car.

"Now get in the car and go to school young lady." I said sternly while smiling.

Allison gave me a grin and I hurried over to my bug and got it. I put my bag on the passenger seat and pulled my beanie over my head before starting my car and pulling out of the driveway behind Allison. I clipped my blue tooth onto my ear and pressed the button, "Hey Tommy." I said smiling to myself.

"Hey Popps, why didn't you tell me that Carson got arrested?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Because I knew you'd throw a party and I didn't want to hear you do it, dork." I said.

"Fine, assume that I would do that to you, babe." Tommy said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Babe really babe?" I asked in disbelief as I turned into Beacon Hills High School parking lot.

Tommy laughed, "I thought I'd try something new." He said.

I pulled in next to Stiles' Jeep and waved to the boys, "Well it doesn't work for me so try again." I said laughing as I grabbed my messenger bag from the passenger seat and opened my door.

"Fine, make me do all the work I see how it is." He joked and I laughed as I got out of the car.

"I'm at school I'll talk to you later." I said smiling to myself.

Tommy sighed dramatically, "Fine, love you." He said.

"Love you too, dork." I said hanging up with a smile on my face.

My eyebrows went up when I saw Stiles bend over, "-this high on our list of problems right now!" Stiles said loudly.

I grabbed his backpack and pulled him up giving him a what the hell look, "Are you okay?" Scott asked Matt.

"Yeah I'm fine now; I saw that you didn't get any tickets last night either." Matt said.

Scott shook his head, "Are they still selling?" He asked.

"Uh no but I managed to find 2 online sounds like everybody's gonna be there." Matt said before walking away.

"I don't like him." Stiles said shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes, "No, really; we couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.

"Hey are you sure about this?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Last time whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job so what do you think he's gonna do this time?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, "Be there to make sure it happens." He said.

I nodded, "See you guys in class." I said before turning and walking away.

I heard heels clicking that definitely weren't my own and turned to see Lydia Martin walking next to me, "Poppy right? Like the flower?" She asked as we walked into the school.

I smirked, "Lydia right? Like the girl who ran through the woods naked?" I mocked keeping on hand on the strap of my messenger bag.

Lydia paused making my smirk grow, "Irrelevant, but yes." She said as I stopped at my locker.

I opened it before turning to Lydia, "Okay what do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I was wondering if you'd sit next to me in Chemistry, given that we're the two smartest people in that class I'd figured that you'd want to work together." She said as I pulled out my first three books of the day.

I closed my locker and turned to her, "I'll think about it." I said before walking away.

I went over to Allison at her locker and gripped my Economics book, "Are you okay?" I asked noticing her worried expression.

She nodded before closing her locker, "Yeah, I just need to talk to Scott about something, I'll be fine." Allison said smiling slightly at me.

I nodded still slightly worried, "Okay, well I see you in a couple hours." I said patting her shoulder and continuing down the hallway.

"Hey," A voice said from behind me as I headed to the double doors by the lacrosse field.

I mentally groaned and turned to face Erica, "I heard you helped me after what happened with Jackson in the library." She said shifting uncomfortably.

I nodded, "Yeah, I did, why?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, most people wouldn't have done that for me." Erica said trying to smile at me.

I nodded, "Your welcome," I said hesitantly.

"But this doesn't mean that we're friends got it?" Erica said suddenly cold.

I smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it Blondie." I said before heading out the doors.

Isaac walked up and held a piece of paper out to me. I took it from him and scanned it as my eyes widened, "How'd you get this? They stopped selling them!" I hissed pulling him off to the side.

Isaac smirked, "A guy in the locker room had extras." He said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, "You beat him up didn't you?" I asked sighing.

Isaac shrugged and I crossed my arms, "Well it got you, Scott, and Stiles in didn't it?" He asked shrugging.

I sighed again, "True, but I could've gotten them from him a lot easier." I said shrugging.

"And how would you do that?" Isaac asked smirking.

I smiled, "The same way girls get any male to do what they want." I said shrugging, "Thanks for the ticket." I added kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Poppy!" Scott said coming out of a classroom in front of me.

I jumped and put a hand over my heart, "God Scott! What the hell?" I hissed as he pulled me aside.

"Has Allison said anything to you? About me? Anything weird?" Scott asked holding onto my wrist.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Scott that girl is head over heels for you, don't worry, okay?" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

Scott nodded and released my wrist, "Okay." He said smiling back.

* * *

After school Scott, Stiles, and I went back to the vet's office. "Ketamine?" Scott asked uncertainly as Deaton held up a bottle.

"It's the same thing we use on the dogs just a higher dosage." Deaton reassured him placing the syringe and bottle on the table in front of Scott, "If you can get close enough to Jackson it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." I watched as Deaton grabbed one of the bottles from last night, "This is what you'll use to create the barrier, this part is for you Stiles; only you."

Deaton set the bottle down in front of Stiles who looked at it warily before picking it up, "Uh that sounds like a lot of pressure; can we maybe find a slightly less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles asked.

I nudged him and Scott gave him a disbelieving look, "It's from the mountain ash tree which is believed by many creatures to protect against the supernatural. Sulfas is lined with ash wood making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton said smiling as Stiles placed the bottle back down.

"Okay so then I just spread this around the whole building then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it." Stiles said.

Deaton nodded, "They'll be trapped." He said.

"That's not too hard." Scott said to Stiles who still looked nervous.

I nudged him again and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's just like gun powder, it's just powder until a spark ignites it; you need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said.

"If you mean light myself on fire I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles said.

I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling in a why me way. Deaton smiled, "Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." He said.

"The force of will." Stiles said nodding.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Hey, if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said smiling at him.

Stiles nodded and smiled at him, "Alright Poppy, you are going to be helping Scott get to Jackson, do whatever you have to, but you have to get the ketamine into Jackson or the whole plan is pointless." Deaton said turning to me.

I nodded before scrunching up my nose, "I don't have to dance with him right? I mean he's all controlled and stuff." I said.

Stiles squeezed my hand and Deaton laughed, "Not if you don't think you have to." He said.

"Oh thank god." I said breathing out a sigh of relief.

* * *

I walked into the Argent house and closed the door behind me, "Anybody home?" I called.

Allison came up some stairs and grabbed my hand before leading me to her room and closing the door behind us, "They're having a meeting down stairs, we are supposed to get ready and go to the party like good little girls." She said opening her closet.

I sighed and grabbed a high waisted blue frilly skirt, black lace tights, a gray tee, a black vest and gray ankle boots. I quickly redid my hair and makeup before grabbing my phone and slipping my knife into my vest pocket and turning to Allison, "Ready." I said smiling at her.

"Stiles is picking you up right?" She asked as we walked down the stairs.

I nodded knowing Victoria was listening, "And then we're picking up…" I trailed off.

Allison sighed, "You know its okay to say his name around me, besides I'm going out with Matt tonight." She said picking up on my act.

I nodded turning to her at the door, "I know but after the way you guys had to break up; I guess it just feels weird to talk about him around you." I said pushing my bangs out of my face.

Allison opened her mouth to say something when Victoria came in with a bright smile, "You girls headed out now?" She asked.

Allison and I nodded smiling back at her and Victoria turned to me, "Do you have a date as well, Poppy?" She asked.

I almost rolled my eyes at her prying, "No actually I don't-"

"I thought Isaac asked you." Allison said smiling as she nudged me playfully.

I felt a blush take over my face and Victoria's voice became slightly cold as her smile slipped a bit, "Isaac Lahey?" She asked.

Allison nodded, "He has a little crush on Poppy." She said nudging me again.

I hit her playfully, "Shush he does not." I said playing sheepish.

Allison rolled her eyes, "He does too!" She exclaimed bumping my shoulder.

I giggled, "Allison, Stiles is waiting outside; I gotta go." I complained still bright red.

A horn honked on queue and I made for the door knob, "Poppy be careful with that Lahey boy." Victoria said as I opened the door.

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "I will, Mrs. Argent." I said before hurrying out the door.

I got into Stiles' Jeep, "Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hi." Stiles said before starting the Jeep and pulling away.

I watched his face as he drove with a concerned expression, "Are you okay?" I finally asked when we pulled up outside Scott's house.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah its nothing, don't worry about it." He said flashing me a quick smile that was nothing like his usual goofy one.

I frowned and put my hand on his, "Stiles…"

Stiles sighed, "Really its nothing Poppy, I'll be fine." He said.

I sighed and retracted my hand. Scott got in the backseat, "Hey." He said and Stiles pulled back onto the road.

"Hey, Scotty." I said smiling at him.

Scott cocked an eyebrow at me, "So what was up with you and Isaac at the vet's office last night?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I asked still watching Stiles out of the corner of my eye.

"You two seemed…close is all." Scott said and I saw Stiles' grip tightened on the steering wheel.

I sighed and tapped my ring against the door handle, "He's the one that told the cops about my dad." I said after a moment.

"So what you feel indebted to him?" Stiles snapped and I saw that his knuckles were white.

I rolled my eyes, "No, basically I screamed at him for a while and then he comforted me; I guess he's just sorry that I had to go through that." I said still tapping my ring.

"But he was hurting you." Scott said furrowing his eyebrows.

I sighed, "He was the only family I had left Scott, just because he was hurting me doesn't mean I don't care about him." I said crossing my arms.

Stiles pulled into the parking lot and we got out. Scott and I followed Stiles around to the back of his Jeep as he opened it up and grabbed a bag out, "Are you okay?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah why?" Stiles asked with a blank expression.

I rolled my eyes, "You just didn't seem like yourself." Scott said.

"No I'm fine." Stiles said, "You gonna get the other bag?"

"I can't remember? Deaton said you have to do it alone." Scott reminded him.

"Okay this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles said and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Life sucks, hun, move on." I said before Scott muttered something under his breath and ran off.

"What? Scott! Plan officially sucks!" Stiles called after him before turning to me, "You gonna help me?" He asked.

I shook my head and smirked, "Sorry Stiles, I gotta find Jackson," I kissed his cheek, "Good luck!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away.

I walked in and flashed my ticket to the bouncer who ripped it before handing me back the end. I fluffed out my hair and scrunched my curls with my fingers as I walked farther in. I heard music and zoned that out trying to zero in on two distinct heartbeats. I followed them down a hallway and through a plastic barrier where I saw the backs of Isaac and Erica looking into the crowd, "Looking for something?" I asked walking up beside Erica.

"Have you seen Jackson yet?" She asked as we scanned the crowd.

I grabbed Erica and tugged her after me into the crowd. "He's here somewhere, listen for his heartbeat, everyone's sounds slightly different, try to pick up on his." I said so just Erica and Isaac could hear.

Isaac's head snapped up and he turned to me, "You two keep looking I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into the crowd.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon keep looking." I said tugging Erica deeper into the crowd.

I caught sight of Jackson towards the front of the crowd and nodded at him to Erica. She smirked at me and walked up to him and began dancing on him. I rolled my eyes and followed her lead. I felt his hand grip my waist as his lips trailed against my neck and jaw. I gripped the hair on the back of his head and kept dancing. I felt Isaac come up behind me and kiss the crook of my neck as he pulled me back against him and Jackson turned to Erica. I relaxed as I felt Isaac's hands grip my hips harder ignoring the feel of Jackson's hand on mine.

I brought Isaac's head down and kissed along his jaw line as he pressed against me more firmly. Jackson spun Erica around and soon we were dancing together as well as with the boys. I saw Isaac bring the syringe out and began kissing his neck as I danced. I felt Jackson's claws sink into my wrist and saw the syringe get knocked to the floor as Erica gasped in pain. "He belongs to me." Jackson said in a demented voice before tearing his claws out of Erica and I.

Erica fell back into me and I tumbled onto Isaac who set us on the floor gently before grabbing the syringe off the floor and sticking the needle into Jackson's neck. Erica and I helped each other up as I ignored the burning feeling as my wrist slowly started to heal. We followed Isaac as he hauled Jackson away occasionally glancing around to make sure no one was paying any attention.

* * *

Isaac, Erica, and I stood in a room at the back of the warehouse watching Jackson who was passed out in a chair. The door opened and Erica rushed over as Stiles came in and held up his hands, "No, no, no its me, just me." He said stopping Erica from ripping him to shreds.

Stiles nodded at Isaac and closed the door before coming over to stand by me, "He okay?" Stiles asked looking at Jackson.

Isaac walked over to the unconscious boy, "Well let's find out." He said pulling out his claws.

I watched and winced as Jackson caught Isaac's wrist and broke it sending Isaac to his knees. He let Isaac go and Isaac hurried over and sat down on a box beside me. I rubbed his shoulder as he hissed in pain, "Okay nobody does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles said looking at all of us.

Isaac bent over holding his wrist as I continued to rub his shoulder, "Ah, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." He said still bent over in pain.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get." Stiles said as Isaac puffed out breaths, "So let's hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight."

I nodded and jumped slightly when Jackson's eyes opened, "I'm here, I'm right here with you." He said in that demented voice.

I moved away from Isaac and watched Jackson closely. Stiles stepped closer and I grabbed his arm, "Stiles, don't." I said still watching Jackson nervously.

"Poppy, it's fine." He said jerking out of my grip and squatting down in front of Jackson, "Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us, we're all here." He answered in that voice, giving me a chill.

Stiles looked back at us before turning back to Jackson, "Are you the one that's killing people?" He asked.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson corrected him.

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it!" Jackson snapped.

"See we got a rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles said.

I inched closer to him eyeing Jackson's body language warily, "Anything can break when enough pressure's applied." Jackson replied.

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderers then." Stiles said as I inched closer to him.

"All, every one." Jackson said slowly.

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asked and I inched even closer to him.

"Me!" Jackson growled.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"They murdered me." Jackson snapped.

Stiles looked back at me as Jackson's eyes turned snakelike, "Poppy…" Isaac said grabbing my hand.

"They murdered me." Jackson repeated.

"Stiles." I said in a warning tone.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to the corner with the rest of us as Jackson became scaly and his claws came out. "Alright more ketamine, the man needs ketamine." Stiles said looking slightly terrified.

I gripped the back of his hoodie as Isaac held up and empty ketamine bottle, "We don't have anymore." He said.

"You used the whole bottle?" Stiles asked in a way to calm voice for this situation.

I gripped Stiles' hoodie tighter as Jackson stood up and let out a roar, "Out, get out, right now!" I yelled pushing the others out the door.

We closed it and pressed our backs against it, "Okay find something to put in front of the door!" Stiles commanded before Jackson barreled through the wall.

"Oh no." I said leaning my head against the door.

I grabbed my phone and texted Scott, _Jackson's on the loose, help!_

* * *

Stiles quickly took off as the rave ended to see who couldn't get out. Erica, Isaac and I followed with Isaac gripping my hand and me tugging Erica's wrist to get her to move faster. I pulled my hand out of Isaac's grip and walked over to Stiles as we exited. I stopped suddenly and looked down to see my toes about an inch from a line of black ash. "Oh my god its working; yes! I did something!" Stiles celebrated.

I crossed my arms and sighed. I heard a roar and Derek's head snapped up, "Scott. Break it!" He told Stiles.

"What? No way!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled at him.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked.

I sighed, "You're best friend is dying, Stiles, break the damn barrier!" I yelled at him.

Stiles knelt down and swiped it away and Derek quickly ran inside. I stepped across and saw Isaac and Erica doing the same. I patted Stiles' shoulder and gestured for him to get up, "You good?" I asked placing my hand on his arm.

Stiles nodded and I turned back to the door as we waited for Scott and Derek. They came out a few minutes later and Derek nodded at us, "Go home, he'll be fine." He said.

Stiles hesitated and I grabbed his hand, "It's okay." I said giving him a reassuring smile and tugging him back to the Jeep.

* * *

**AN: HEYY PEOPLE! :D **

**Okay I cannot wait to write PARTY GUESSED! With all the stuff that happened in that episode there are so many opportunities to add Poppy in! OMG MATT CONTROLLS THE KANIMA! **

**Hahahahahahahaha I'm having such a writer's high right now XD **

**Anyway same thing works as last time I want reviews to post the next chapter plus there's going to be an extra scene at the beginning where Stiles drops off Poppy at the Argents' for those of you Poppy and Stiles fans!**

**How do you like the Allison/Poppy friendship? I'm planning on working more with Erica/Poppy's little frenemies relationship in the upcoming chapters. I loved the part with the contest winner last night it was sooo funny XD **

**Anyway I loved the amount of reviews from last time keep it up with this one please!**

**Until next time lovelies!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	5. PartyGuessed

**AN: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

**AN: Haha yeah sorry about that last author's note next time I'll put SPOILER ALERT before it if I talk about something and not assume everyone had seen it :P**

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Five**

_**PARTY GUESSED**_

Poppy POV

Stiles parked in front of the Argents' house and I sighed as I looked out the window at the house. "You okay?" Stiles asked.

I jumped slightly and turned to face him, "Yeah I'm fine; just a little overwhelmed." I said giving him a small smile.

Stiles sighed, "So what _is_ going on with you and Isaac?" He asked quietly, "He seemed pretty protective of you.

I shrugged and sighed, "I don't know I guess we're friends…he gets what I went through with my dad. Hating and loving your dad at the same time is hard; especially when he gives you _so many reasons_ to hate him." I answered and a small smile crossed my face, "I remember when I was younger every Saturday he'd take me to get ice cream and then we'd go home and water the poppy flowers out in the front yard. That's what I keep holding onto; knowing he can be a good person."

I felt Stiles touch my cheek and realized I had been crying, "What changed?" Stiles asked grabbing my hand.

I squeezed his hand, "He went back with the hunters and one night he through a knife at me and told me I was the reason my mother dead; that I was the one that had killed her."

I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me, "My mother died when I was younger, it destroyed my dad and I stayed with the McCalls more."

Stiles stopped talking and I rubbed my thumb over his hand soothingly. I saw headlights in the rear view mirror and saw Allison drive by us with a scared look, "I should go inside." I said sitting up.

I kissed Stiles' cheek and lingered there for a second, "Goodnight, Stiles." I said getting out and closing the door behind me.

I walked up the drive and into the house to see Gerard at the foot of the stairs, "Hello Poppy." He said smiling at me.

"Hello." I said giving him a smile as I took off my shoes.

"I was just wondering when you planned on beginning your training again." Gerard said as I made my way over to the staircase, shoes in hand.

I bit my lip, "Allison said we could start this weekend if that's alright with you of course." I said looking up at the older hunter.

"That's perfectly fine, dear." Gerard said smiling at me.

I smiled back, "I should be getting to bed, goodnight." I said starting up the stairs.

"Goodnight." He replied.

I went up the stairs and closed Allison's door behind me, "He had pictures of me, Poppy, like stalker pictures." Allison said as she sat on the bed in her pj's with her hair down and her knees pulled to her chest.

"Matt?" I asked sitting down next to her and dropping my boots on the floor by the bed.

Allison nodded, "Yeah and there were some from when you were here and we were hanging out on the bed…it was just completely weird." She stated resting her chin on her knees.

I nodded, "Well if he gets you alone confront him about it until then try to avoid him." I said rubbing her hand.

"There was a picture of you the day you wore the blue dress and we got detention." Allison said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah he called to me from across the hallway." I said getting up and grabbing my pj's.

I changed quickly and sat down on my air mattress, "So Stiles, huh?" Allison asked lying down so her head hung off by me and grinning.

"Okay, shush, right now." I commanded laughing with her.

* * *

The next day I woke up with everything feeling heightened just like every full moon. I smiled and got up and made my way to the closet, staying quiet so I wouldn't wake Allison. I grabbed a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, a black wife beater and a purple off the shoulder sweatshirt. I grabbed my moccasins, a matching bra and pantie set, my ring and my pendent before I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

After I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair. I heard Allison rummaging around in the room and heard her talking to someone, probably Lydia. I quickly slipped on my bra and panties and hung my towel up before blow drying my hair. I changed quickly before straitening my hair and doing my makeup quickly.

I quickly left the bathroom and saw Lydia and Allison talking over dresses. "Poppy what are you wearing tonight?" Lydia asked smiling at me.

I smirked and grabbed my tiered black bustier dress from forever 21 and a gray cropped leather jacket (Link on profile). "That. Is. Gorgeous." Allison said bluntly.

Lydia rubbed the material of the dress between her fingers, "_Very_ good choice." She stated nodding her head approvingly.

I smiled and hung it up on the closet door as my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked stepping back into the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Scott asked.

"Hoping you have a way to get me out of hours of dress talk." I said happily.

"Derek needs some help with getting the betas prepared for the full moon tonight." He said.

"I will be right there." I said hanging up.

I walked out of the bathroom, "Hey I gotta run but I'll be back by five." I said to Allison before turning to Lydia, "Happy Birthday by the way." I added before grabbing my bag.

"Thank you." She said smiling back.

"I will see you later then." I said grabbing my keys and heading out.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Argent." I said happily as I passed her in the hallway.

"Poppy!" She called after me.

I turned to face her, "I'm sorry," Victoria said, "About your mother, nobody deserves to lose their mother at that age, at any age, don't you agree?"

I felt tears prick my eyes and I nodded, "Is everything okay?" I asked her furrowing my eyebrows.

She smiled and nodded at me, "Alright, I'll see you later Mrs. Argent." I said smiling at her before proceeding down the stairs and out to my car.

I quickly got in and drove to the abandoned building the wolves were staying in. As I walked in I ignored the slight shaking in my hands and smirked when I saw all eyes turn to me and then my bag, "Scott sent me." I said swinging myself over the railing and onto the floor below.

"That should have broken your ankles." Derek said narrowing his eyes at me.

I shrugged, "Everything's enhanced on the full moon." I said walking over and placing my bag down next to Derek's box.

I pulled out three sets of chains and threw them to the beta's feet, "Those are for if they break out of yours." I explained before pulling out a gun.

"Wait what's that for?" Boyd asked taking a step back.

I rolled by eyes and stuck the gun in my ankle holster, "Lydia's at Allison's house so I couldn't exactly pull it out in front of her." I said rolling up my sleeve and strapping on my knife holster and slipping the knife in.

I did the same with my hip holster, "Do you always have those on you?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

I shrugged, "Usually I have a cross bow." I said zipping my bag up.

"So what exactly are you going to help with?" Erica asked.

I shrugged, "It's a full moon, I'm restless and jittery; I'll help with anything but that." I said pointing to the headset in her hands.

Derek nodded, "Okay then, nobody leaves today, I'll start locking you up around 5." He said before heading into the subway car.

I sighed and sat down on the ground. Erica rolled her eyes and disappeared underneath the stairs while Boyd went into the subway car after Derek. I looked up at Isaac and patted the ground next to him, "They don't like me much do they?" I asked as he sat down.

Isaac laughed, "They just don't know what to think of you yet." He said.

His arm brushed mine and goosebumps erupted on my body, "How does it affect you; the full moon?" Isaac asked looking over at me.

I brought my knees up to my chest as I looked at him, "Everything's enhanced; my abilities, emotions, senses, hormones, basically everything I feel is in complete overdrive and I do everything on impulse." I said smiling up at his blue eyes, "It's completely exhilarating yet totally frightening at the same time."

"How is it frightening?" Isaac asked looking down at me intently.

"Sometimes I can't control myself, I do things I shouldn't, say things I don't mean. It's the same for you, but different because you're a full werewolf. You get everything I do all the time except you're not a girl." I said putting my chin on top of my knees.

"What's the difference?" He asked turning to face me more.

I smirked, "Girls on full moons? Their hormones are on complete over drive, lust is at its peak which probably frustrates Erica because she has no idea what's going on and she's surrounded by males." I stated sending a glance in the direction she went.

"So basically they're horny?" Isaac asked grinning.

I laughed and nodded. Isaac met my gaze as my laughter quieted and suddenly his lips were on mine. My fingers curled into his hair bringing him closer as I bit his bottom lip and kissed him back as hard as I could. His tongue pried my lips apart and I fought his for dominance as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me.

Suddenly Isaac was ripped out of my grip and I looked up to see Derek holding a growling Isaac. I touched my lip as I looked up at them in surprise, "Did you _seriously_ just do that?" Derek snapped at the younger werewolf, "She _just_ told you how the moon affects her, _why_ would you take advantage of that?"

Isaac hung his head slightly and Erica came out from her hiding spot, "Because Isaac has a crush on her." She said smirking as she leant against the stairs.

Isaac growled at her and Derek tightened his grip on her. I stood up and grabbed my bag, "I should go, Allison's expecting me back." I said in a quiet voice, hiding my face with my hair slightly.

"Poppy." Isaac said reaching for me.

"Don't." I told him as I walked past him and up the stairs.

I closed the door behind me and immediately heard yelling and banging from inside. I shook my head and hurried to my car.

* * *

Allison and I were walking up the drive to Lydia's house when Allison suddenly stopped, "You okay?" I asked pulling my jacket closer around me.

Allison nodded and sighed, "For Lydia." She said taking a step forward.

A group of kids yelling about a party ran by yelling about a party startling Allison and making me giggle, "C'mon lets go." I said linking my arm through hers and pulling her along with me to the door.

I rang the doorbell and Lydia opened the door with a smile, "Gorgeous." She said looking at my dress.

I smiled, "Thanks Lydia." I said taking one of the glasses she offered me.

Allison and I made our way through the house, "So what were you telling me on the way over here?" She asked as I sipped on my punch.

"Um, Isaac and I kinda kissed earlier." I said looking down at my glass.

Allison whipped around to face me, stopping me in my tracks, "Like a peck? An accidental? A quickie?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I groaned, "More like hot and heavy and oh so good." I said hanging my head back.

Allison grinned at me, "How good?" She asked linking her arm back through mine as we began walking again.

I groaned again, "Like take me right now good, but that could just be the full moon talking." I said back tracking.

Allison raised her eyebrows at me again, "Don't look at me like that." I said sticking my tongue out at her, "So why are you and Scott in a fight?" I asked taking another sip of my punch.

"Its because I was with Matt at the rave and because I told my dad and the others Jackson would be there which messed with the plan and I might have made him think I don't trust him even though I trust him more than _anyone_." She explained as we went outside and stood by the pool.

I turned to her, "Breathe, Al." I told her and she took a deep breath, "I get all of that except the Matt part; I thought he wanted you to be seen with other people even if it is cuckoo stalker Matt." I said sipping from my glass.

"It was because we were at the rave." Allison explained.

I nodded and tapped my ring against my glass nervously. Allison cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure you can be here with your hormones so out of control?" She asked worriedly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." I lied giving her a fake smile.

"Hey c'mon." Allison said tugging me over to where Scott and Stiles were standing by the punch table.

Stiles met my eyes and I quickly looked away breathing through my nose and taking a swig of my punch, "Uh, Jackson's not here." Allison said awkwardly as she avoided eye contact with Scott.

"Yeah no one's here." Stiles said sending a shiver down my spine.

I kept my eyes on my glass and away from him as I tapped my ring on it nervously. "Well maybe its just early." Scott suggested shrugging.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." Stiles pointed out.

Oh god; please stop talking, I begged mentally. "Well we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks." Allison said glancing over at the strawberry blonde.

"Well she's completely ignored Stiles for the past 10 years." Scott pointed out.

I smirked and looked up at Scott, "I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar." Stiles said defensively.

I snorted and accidently looked at him. I caught his gaze and quickly looked back down at my tapping finger before glancing up and catching Scott shaking his head, "We don't owe her a party." Scott said simply.

I snorted, "No you owe her, her normal life back. Don't look at me like that Scott, if it wasn't for you three she wouldn't even be _close_ to being the town whack job and you know it." I said finishing my glass and grabbing another one.

Scott looked at me for a moment before sighing, "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here." He said.

"Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going, like _really_ going. I met them the other night; let's just say they know how to party." Stiles said pulling out his phone.

I had kept my gaze on my cup while he spoke, occasionally taking sips, "Are you alright?" Scott asked and my head snapped up.

"Yeah totally." I lied smiling slightly at him.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows obviously noticing my lie, "Nothing happened with the pack right?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No everything's fine." I lied trying and failing not to glance at Stiles.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, "You just lied to me, twice." He said and Stiles head shot up.

I began tapping my ring faster, "Don't worry about me okay?" I said glancing at both of them before pulling Allison away.

* * *

Allison and I stood over by the punch bowl both occasionally stealing looks over at Scott and Stiles, "Go ahead I'll be fine." She said nudging me in their direction.

My eyebrows shot up, "Yeah but I won't be." I said grabbing my third cup of punch.

I tuned into their conversation, "Because you're the guy, it's like what we do." Stiles said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott protested.

I rolled my eyes, "For the record I'm only going over there because they're idiots not for whatever is going through your head right now." I told Allison before walking around the pool to where Scott and Stiles were being idiots.

"Because Scott something's gotta go right here! We are getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're gonna be held back in school, Poppy the half werewolf cutie is living with the Argents, I'm in love with a nut job and crushing on said half-werewolf and on top of it all if I have to watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt I'm gonna stab myself in the face!" Stiles ranted without knowing I was behind him.

"Where'd Poppy go?" Scott asked and Stiles froze.

"Hey, guys." I said trying to control myself as I placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and he looked at me flushing while Scott smirked, "Nice speech but I wouldn't stab yourself _just_ yet." I said crossing my arms.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

Scott suddenly stood up, "Because Jackson's here." He answered for me.

Stiles looked over and saw Jackson as Lydia handed him a drink.

* * *

I made my way through the house trying to find the bathroom Lydia had pointed out to me. I had to almost shove a couple of guys out of the way but I finally got into the bathroom only to see a couple making out on the toilet, "Out now." I said pointing out the door.

They rolled their eyes but left. I closed the door and locked it. I brace either of my hands against the granite counter top before running a hand through my red hair as my head pounded. I set my glass down and looked up into the mirror and gasped at the person I saw behind me. I turned and my dad's hand enclosed around my neck, "Hello, sweetheart." He said with a malicious smile.

I felt his grip tighten as his grin was replaced with a sneer, "You have _no idea_ how much I absolutely _hate_ you do you?" He laughed, "Or why even. I've always hated you, _Poppy_," He spat his cold gray eyes boring into mine, "Ever since you were born I've waited and waited to do this!"

He held up a knife as his grip tightened even more cutting off my air flow completely, "The _abuse_ that was just for fun; just to hear to scream and watch you thrash and squirm. I wanted to relish in it for _years_ before I did the real thing and now," Michael laughed darkly, "I'm going to watch to you bleed."

I was starting to become light headed and the edges of my vision became fuzzy, "You killed the love of my life, and now I'm going to kill you. Say hello to your mother for me." He smirked before plunging the knife into my chest.

I gasped as he released me and I fell to the ground only to discover there was no knife in my chest and my dad was gone. I stood up shakily and picked up my glass before pouring it down the sink as tears snuck out of the corners of my eyes. I threw the glass into the trash and wiped the tears from my face before hurrying out of the bathroom and through the crowd of people to the patio. I saw Stiles duck behind a pillar like someone threw something at him and hurried over, "Stiles?" I said putting a hand on his arm.

I saw the tears in his eyes and sat him down, "Stiles are you okay?" I asked ignoring the feeling shooting up my arms from touching him.

"It's my fault." He choked out, "I killed her, it's my fault."

My eyes widened, "Stiles, who are you talking about?" I asked placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head to face me.

"My mom I killed her." Stiles said meeting my eyes.

I shook my head, "Stiles, no you didn't, it's not your fault." I said brushing away a stray tear that had crept out of his eye.

Stiles turned away pushing my hand away from him and I sat down next to him folding my combat boot clad feet underneath me. Scott came over and handed me a water bottle which I gratefully took. Scott kneeled down next to Stiles and uncapped his water bottle, "Stiles, look at me drink the water, Stiles drink it. Something's happening and I need you to sober up right now, C'mon Stiles." Scott said.

I snorted at his pathetic attempts and a black girl cam over, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, "You want him to sober up fast that's not the way to do it."

Scott blinked at her and I smirked as I drank my water, "You can do better?" He asked.

"Can I? Boy." She scoffed before dunking Stiles in the pool.

I laughed as he came out with a newly sober expression, "How do you feel?" The girl asked.

Stiles sputtered, "Like I might have to revisit my policy on not hitting a girl." He said.

I laughed harder and Scott gave me a look that made me shut up and go back to my water. "He's sober." The girl said before disappearing.

I grabbed Stiles and hauled him up, "We need to find Lydia." Scott said before going the opposite way.

Stiles grabbed my hand and tugged me through the crowd inside. Ignoring the head the spread through my hand I spoke, "Kitchen?" I suggested as we moved through the crowd.

Stiles dragged me into the kitchen which was surprisingly almost deserted. "Shit, think Stiles where would she go?" I asked running a hand through my hair as I looked up at him.

Stiles licked his bottom lip and my eyes zeroed in on it as he began talking. I felt myself grab him by the back of the neck and crash our lips together. I felt the burning feeling erupt in my stomach as his lips finally responded to mine and his hands settled on my waist. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in surprise allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. Stiles froze for a moment before slowly and slightly uncertainly responded to me. He walked me backwards and my back his the counter as my hands traveled up to his hair before back down to his neck, across his shoulders and chest before finally gripping his bicep as I forced myself to break away from him.

We were both panting and Stiles was gripping my waist as my eyes went wide, "Sorry, let's go find Scott, maybe he found her." I said brushing past him and into the crowd.

I surveyed the people around me with narrowed eyes as we made it back to the pool doors, "Poppy!" Stiles said grabbing my hand.

I felt a shiver go up my spine before I spotted Scott, "Hey we couldn't find her." I said jerking out of Stiles' grip.

"And dude, everyone who's drinking that crap; their freaking out." Stiles added.

"I can see that." Scott said as people began jumping into the pool.

"Alright what the hell do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

"I can't swim!" A voice yelled

"No no, no, no, no, I can't swim!" The voice yelled again.

I watched as two guys threw somebody into the pool. Stiles, Scott, and I watched the guy drown trying to figure out who it was before Jackson reached in and pulled Matt out. My eyes widened as he walked towards us and I grabbed Stiles wrist, "What are you looking at?" He yelled at everyone before looking at the three of us.

I pulled Stiles closer to me as he passed, staring us down. There were sirens and everyone started panicking. Scott ran out and Stiles and I tried to keep up. "You need a ride home?" He asked pulling out his keys.

I pulled out my phone and checked my messages, Allison-At the hospital, hurry! My eyes widened, "Actually to the hospital would be great." I said following him to his car and climbing in.

I'll be there soon I sent back as I buckled up, "Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea." I said as I looked out the window.

Stiles peeled out and the ride to the hospital was silent. We pulled up and I unbuckled trying to open the door only to discover it was locked, "You've been acting weird ever since the party." He said as I turned back to him.

I pulled on the door handle again and Stiles grabbed my shoulder, "Poppy-"

"Stop touching me." I said whipping around angrily, "Just _stop_."

Stiles took his hand away looking bewildered, "Why?" He asked.

I sighed heavily, "I'll put this as simply as possible, you love Lydia, Lydia doesn't notice you, me like you, you have crush on me, me kiss you, you touch me makes me want to kiss you again." I said.

Stiles grabbed my hand and my eyebrows went up, "Stiles you might have a crush on me but you _love_ Lydia so please stop because I will kiss you again and the only person that will end up hurt is me." I said pulling my hand out of his grip.

I struggled with the door again and Stiles turned me to face him again. I felt his lips press against mine and his hand cupped my cheek. I kissed him back and grabbed the hand that was cupping my cheek. I leaned into him more and pressed my lips to his harder and his other arm wrapped around my waist. I reached across him and unlocked the doors before pulling back and pecking his lips, once, twice, three times before smiling up at him, "Goodnight Stiles." I said getting out of his Jeep and making my way to the hospital.

I quickly went over to the desk and the lady looked up at me, "Argent?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked at me sadly, "Third floor." She said pointing to the elevator.

I quickly ran over to the elevator and pressed the button with the number 3 rapidly. The doors closed and I felt the elevator move up as I chewed on my thumbnail. It stopped and opened the doors and I quickly ran out and hurried down the hallway and through a set of doors to see Chris holding Allison as she cried. I met the older hunter's eyes and he gestured to the room behind him where I saw a body covered in a sheet with unmistakable red hair poking out.

My hands came up to cover my mouth as I gasped Allison turned towards me and quickly latched onto me as a few tears sprang from my eyes, "Oh my god, oh my god." I repeated as I clutched Allison tightly.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys! I really don't have a real excuse other than the fact that school is coming up soon and I've been trying to pack in as much time with my friends as possible!**

**Any way I hope to have Fury up by Tuesday if it all works out how I want it to :) **

**As always please please PLEASE review it really motivates me to get chapters out there! I already have at least 5 pages written so far I just need a LITTLE more time which is why I'm giving until Tuesday!**

**AT LEAST tell me what you think of the Stiles/Poppy kisses or the Poppy/Isaac kiss (which will be happening again) **

**For those of you that are Poppy/Isaac fans do not worry that little scene with Stiles at the end is not the end of Poppy and Isaac, werewolves are very territorial you know ;) we've gotten that much from Scott (anybody else remember when he almost killed Jackson and Allison? **

**Anyway I love you!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	6. Fury

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

_**AN: Okay guys, I appreciate all the reviews I get but I would really like it if I could get more for this chapter because the lack of responses is starting to get to me….especially when I go and look at the stats for my story and see how many people are reading (a lot more than I thought) and how many are reviewing! :( **_

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_**FURY**_

Poppy POV

I climbed up the ladder Stiles had propped up outside his window for me and I knocked on his window twice. The window shot open and I quickly climbed in. Scott looked over my knee high leather boots, black skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt, leather fingerless gloves, and leather jacket with raised eye brows. "What? I was at the shooting range." I said opening my jacket to reveal two guns and a cross bow to the werewolf.

"Why were you there?" Stiles asked turning to me as I closed my jacket.

"Allison needed some space and I needed to let off some steam." I said vaguely as I took a seat on Stiles' bed.

Mr. Stilinski came in and looked from me to Stiles to Scott and back, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski!" I said waving and smiling at him.

The older man sighed, "Poppy what are you doing here with them?" He asked.

"Well we have something we want to discuss with you." I answered pushing a stray hair out of my face.

Stiles then launched into our Matt story, excluding a few details involving kanimas and werewolves of course. "So this kid is the real killer?" Stilinski said looking at Matt's year book photo, "No." He stated.

"Yes!" Stiles said not believing that his dad didn't believe him.

"No." Stilinski repeated firmly.

Stiles stood up, "Dad c'mon everybody knows the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder so all you have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." He said.

"Yeah except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris' class." Stiles' dad pointed out.

"Alright okay, you're right, sorry. So I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles said hanging his head.

Mr. Stilinski gritted his teeth and I walked over and stood next to Stiles, "No, you know what they're _not_ dropping the charges." Stiles and I exchanged a look, "But that doesn't prove anything." Stilinski added and Stiles just about had a fit.

"Scott do you believe this?" Stiles' dad asked.

"Oh my god!" Stiles said running a hand over his face.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "It's really hard to explain how we know this but you just gotta trust us." Scott said, "We know its Matt."

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay? Look he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they'd arrest him." Stiles explained.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and looked at me, "Do you think they're right?" He asked me.

I smirked, "I helped with this and I'm hardly ever wrong." I said shrugging.

He nodded, "Yeah I read your file." He said sighing.

I saw him look at mine and Stiles' hand and his eyebrows went up. I immediately dropped Stiles' hand, "Alright I'll allow the _remote possibility_ but give me a motivation. I mean _why_ would _this kid_ want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Stilinski asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles said like we should know, "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like 6 years!" He said and we all sighed, "Okay so we don't have a motive but I mean c'mon does Harris?"

Stilinski nodded, "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Stiles and I exchanged looks and I nodded, "We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"Yeah that would be in the station…where I no longer work." Mr. Stilinski pointed out slowly.

"Trust me they'll let you in." Stiles said.

"Trust you?" His dad asked disbelievingly.

"Trust Scott?" Stiles offered gesturing to his best friend.

Stilinski gave him another look, "Trust Poppy?" Stiles suggested pulling me forward.

I smiled and waved at the ex-sheriff, "Poppy I trust." Stilinski said and I gave the boys a smug grin.

* * *

Mr. Stilinski, Stiles, Scott and I filed into the police station one by one. I hung back by the door as my phone continued beeping. I opened it and saw 5 missed calls from Allison, 7 new text messages from Allison, and 4 new voicemails from Allison. I tapped on Stiles' shoulder, "I'll be back in like 20 minutes tops." I whispered to him before taking off.

I quickly hurried down the street and stopped suddenly when a black van stopped in front of me. "Get in." A man said as the back opened to reveal two or three hunters.

I got in and closed the door behind me, "Let me guess, Allison sent you?" I asked one of them.

He just nodded and faced forward. I looked around me and sighed, "Friendly bunch you are." I huffed crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat.

The drive to the Argents was short and I quickly got out of the car and hurried into the house and up the stairs to Allison's room. I opened the door and stepped in to see that she had pushed all of my stuff into the back corner on top of my air mattress. I looked over and saw that she had filled a trashcan with her stuff and on her desk was all the things needed for the crossbow in her hands.

I looked over at her bed and saw that she had laid out all my weapons, bags, and cases, "Allison?" I asked hesitantly.

"Grab your bow; I know you're already loaded down with weapons but grab it anyway." She commanded me setting down her crossbow.

"What's going on?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"Derek bit my mother, he killed her and now we're going to kill him." Allison answered, "Now grab your bow; we're going hunting."

I grabbed my bow and quiver, "He'll be at the police station; I'll meet you there." I told her exiting her room and hurrying down the stairs and out the door.

I walked out to the van where the small group of hunters still were. I grabbed one by the collar and pushed him up against the side of the van, "Get in we're going to the police station." I ordered him and the others.

I waited for them to get in before releasing the hunter and climbing in as well. The car ride was tense and filled with side glances from the other hunters. "Wait here for Chris and Allison they'll give you further instructions." I said taking an arrow out of my quiver and lining it up in the bow.

I got out of the van keeping my bow low as I quickly walked to the front door of the police station. I took a deep breath and kicked open the door drawing back my arrow and aiming it at Matt's chest. "Hi Matt." I said smiling at him.

I quickly took in my surroundings and saw Scott standing next to Jackson and Matt standing over Derek and Stiles with his boot in Stiles' chest, "Take your foot off him." I said as he pointed his gun at me.

"Put down the bow." Matt said calmly.

"I said take your foot off him." I said firmly tightening my grip on my arrow.

Matt moved his gun to point at Stiles' head, "You know I'll shoot him so put down the damn bow, Poppy." He said as Stiles' sputtered for air.

I met Stiles' gaze and lowered my bow and put the arrow back in my quiver. "Throw the bow on the ground." Matt told me.

I rolled my eyes and set the bow and quiver down on the floor next to my feet. I watched as Matt took his foot of Stiles chest and watched as Stiles' face turned back to his normal color. I looked over at Derek and glared at him, "Look at me!" Matt yelled and I jumped.

Jackson dragged Stiles and Derek into the next room and Matt turned to Scott and me, "Face the door." He told us.

I turned around quickly and Scott did the same. I glanced at Scott out of the corner of my eye, "Who are we waiting for?" I asked hesitantly.

"Scott's mom." Matt replied, "So do you have any more weapons on you?" He asked, "Now don't lie Scott will tell me if you are." He added chuckling.

I glanced at Scott again and gulped, "A couple guns and a knife that I'm required to have on me." I answered truthfully, "I won't use them on you if that's what you want to know, I'm not a killer."

I heard Matt let out a breath of frustration and felt the barrel of the gun pressed to the back of my head. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, "Matt don't do it." Scott said, "Matt please."

"Put the weapons on the counter, now." Matt said in my ear speaking lowly.

I breathed in shakily feeling the barrel press into my skull before reaching in and pulling the two guns out of my jacket and the knife out of my left ankle holster and walking over and setting them on the counter all the while having Matt's gun press into my skull. The door opened and I closed my eyes as Matt backed up a few steps, "Mom!" Scott called out when she came into view.

I opened my eyes, "Oh thank god you scared me…" She trailed off when she saw the two of us and Matt.

"Mrs. McCall please do what he says." I said giving her a pleading look.

"Mom he promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott said as we both turned to face Matt.

"He's right." Matt said before shooting Scott in the side and me in the right leg.

I dropped immediately as pain shot through my thigh and tears began building in my eyes. Melissa let out a scream and Scott fell against the wall. "Scott? Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski called, "What happened? Did Poppy come back?"

I felt two hands cover my leg wound and looked up to see Ms. McCall's worried face. "Oh. My. God." I said breathing heavily as I watched blood soak my jeans.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt either of you." Matt said walking over to Scott, "Get back from her!" Matt yelled pointing his gun at Melissa.

"They need medical attention!" She said.

"Ms. McCall it's alright, just stand up." I told her pulling her hands off me.

Melissa stood up slowly and looked over at her son as I pressed my hand to the wound, feeling the sticky wetness of my blood coat my hand. I scooted over as best I could and leaned against the desk breathing heavily as I watched Melissa step closer to her son, "Get back!" Matt ordered her.

"Mom, stop, mom!" Scott yelled as she kept coming forward.

"Ms. McCall please do what he says!" I pleaded as hot tears rolled down my cheek.

"Scott." Melissa said looking at her son.

"Mom do it; please Mom." Scott begged.

Melissa stepped back a few steps and Scott visibly relaxed, "Get up, McCall." Matt told him.

"Matt, Matt listen to me!" Mr. Stilinski yelled from where ever Matt was keeping him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" Matt screamed.

I opened my mouth and he pointed the gun at me, "If you let him know you're here, I'll kill you, then I'll kill her," He pointed to Ms. McCall, "And then I'll kill your little boyfriend in the next room." He told me.

I flinched and closed my mouth as tears kept streaming down my face, "Now get up or I'll shoot them next!" Matt yelled at Scott waving the gun at me and his mom.

Scott struggled but stood up, "You too." Matt commanded me.

"Matt I can't." I told him through tears gesturing to the pool of blood my leg sat in.

"Fine, you two with me then." Matt said leading Scott and Melissa away.

The two hesitated and I nodded before watching them go. "Scott I'll be fine." I whispered through the pain knowing he could hear me.

I turned back to my leg and took the knife out of my wrist holster. I quickly cut open a slit down the thigh of my jeans and my knife was knocked out of my hands. I looked up to see Jackson and screamed. "Poppy is that you?" Mr. Stilinski called out.

"Poppy?" I heard Stiles call out.

Jackson picked me up bridal style and I muffled my scream of pain. He carried me into the room with Stiles and Derek and set me down gently against the wall before going back to the doorway, "Poppy what happened?" Stiles asked quietly.

"He- he shot me, I need to get the bullet out." I said taking both sides of the slit in my jeans and ripping it open.

I took a deep breath before plunging in two fingers into the wound. I muffled my screams and pulled it out before tossing it to the side, "Did you get it?" Derek asked.

"No, that sound of metal hitting the floor was just your imagination." I said sarcastically as I shrugged one arm out of my leather jacket.

I ripped off the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt and quickly made it into a bandage. "Well look who knows first aid." Matt said coming into the room with Scott as I wrapped the bandage around my wound.

"I don't heal like they do dumbass!" I told him as I shrugged back into my jacket.

Scott gave me a look and Matt pointed his gun at me, "And I really don't care." He said before turning back to Scott.

"The evidence is gone why don't you just go?" Scott asked him.

"You think the evidence is what I wanted? No, I want the book." Matt told him.

"What book?" Scott asked him.

"The bestiary." I said quietly as I tried not to look down at my wound.

"Thank you little Miss know it all! And not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt told him.

"I don't have it!" Scott told him, "Its Gerard's; what do you want it for anyway?" He asked.

"I need answers." Matt said nervously.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked loudly.

I shrunk back and winced as I jostled my leg, "To this!" Matt answered pulling up his shirt.

My eyes widened, "Oh my god." I said as I looked at his scaly side.

Matt dropped his shirt and grabbed Scott, pulling him out of the room. I turned back to my bloody leg, "Why aren't you healing?" Derek asked me quietly.

"I won't die, my abilities will do that much but that's all they'll do." I said grimacing in pain.

"Hey do you know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whispered to Derek.

"I know the book's not gonna help him," Derek whispered back, "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked him.

"The universe balances things out," Derek whispered back, "Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked.

"And killing them himself." Derek told him.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima." Stiles said slowly putting the pieces together.

My eyes widened and I tilted my head back as pain went down my leg. "Balance." Derek said.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked.

"Not likely." Derek answered.

"Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book isn't he?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, absolutely." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yep." Derek answered.

"Alright so what do we do? Do we just sit here and wait to die?" Stiles asked bitterly.

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out faster; like triggering the healing process." Derek said.

"I could stab you." I offered only to be ignored.

I watched as Derek pushed his claws into his leg and tried not to gag unlike Stiles, "What? What are you doing? Oh, oh gross." He said his face screwing up in a grossed out way.

I groaned in pain as I tilted my head back again, "Oh God, guys I don't think I'm healing." I said in a strained voice.

"What? What do you mean? Poppy what's happening?" Stiles asked in a panicky voice.

"I mean, I'm still bleeding and unless I get some medical attention for this wound I might not make it through to tomorrow." I replied bitterly as I took deep breaths, "Scott." I said quietly hoping he could hear me.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked trying to move his head.

"Trying to get Scott's attention." I replied breathing heavily, "It's not healing Scott, I think I'm dying."

My voice broke on the last word and tears began leaking out of the corners of my eyes again, "God, I'm too cute to die." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles gave a short laugh obviously trying to make me feel better. I bit my lip trying to keep my sob in, "Poppy, hey, Poppy, you're gonna be fine." Stiles said trying to comfort me from his paralyzed position.

I took in a deep breath a clenched my teeth, "Derek can you move yet?" I asked the werewolf.

"Yeah is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked.

"I think so; I can move my toes." Derek said pressing his claws farther into his legs.

Stiles sighed, "Dude I can move my toes." He told Derek.

I sighed and started applying pressure with my hands to my wound. Suddenly the lights went off and I froze, "Guys, I think the hunters are here." I whispered as alarms started going off.

I heard breaking glass, "Oh my god." I said clenching my bloody hands into fists.

"Poppy they'll help you right?" Stiles whispered to me.

I took a shaky breath, "The first priority is the mission and most of them I haven't been introduced to yet. So no they probably won't." I told them as my hands began to shake out of fear.

There was an explosion and suddenly Scott came in, "Take them!" Derek yelled at him.

Scott kneeled down next to me and helped me get onto his back. I groaned as my leg jostled when he picked Stiles up. I locked my arms around Scott tightly so I wouldn't fall off and tried to ignore the fact that my leg was going numb. Oh god that's not good, not good at all. I thought before I saw Jackson following us. "Oh my god, oh my god." I whispered holding on tight as Scott shut and locked a door behind us.

I heard Jackson break it open just as Scott locked the next one. They kept going like this until we came to one of the interrogation rooms and Scott locked us in. I held on tight as I began shaking and the tears started falling more rapidly. Scott sat me down on the floor and leant me up against the wall before setting Stiles down on the chair, "Don't move." Scott told his best friend who gave him a look, "You know what I mean."

Scott turned to where I was applying pressure on my wound, "I'll try to find Chris." He told me.

I nodded, "Go." I told him.

Scott nodded and hurried out. "So I guess now wouldn't be a good time to ask if we can talk?" Stiles asked.

"Can we do this when I'm not dying?" I asked panting.

There was a pause, "What- what if there is no later, though?" Stiles asked shakily.

"Then there's a book in my car you can read." I told him bringing out a gun from my hip holster.

I saw Stiles slip out of his seat and onto the floor on his stomach, "Take it." I said pushing it into the waistband of his jeans.

"Then you won't have anything." Stiles protested.

I pulled out my other gun from my ankle holster, "I'm fine, go." I said giving him a small smile.

He hesitated for a moment longer before he crawled his way over to the door and out into the hallway. I panted heavily as I scrambled for my phone and dialed Chris's number which immediately went to voicemail. "Chris its Poppy, I got shot." I paused for a minute trying to swallow my sobs, "Chris it's really bad," I let out a sob, "God I don't want to die."

I hung up and heard Melissa scream. I looked down at my wound and makeshift bandage that had bled through a while back and let out another sob. I heard the kanima scream and flinched back at the sound. I panted and sobbed as I reached down into my shirt and pulled out my pendent, kissing it and holding it close to my heart as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

The door opened and my eyes shot open as I raised my gun up and pointed it at the shadowy figure in the doorway. "Poppy it's just me!" Scott said.

I sighed in relief before the gun slipped out of my hand and blackness over took me.

* * *

_**AN: Heyyyy guys :D MAYBE SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**So how'd you like the chapter? I felt really good about this one and I hope you do to! You can show your appreciation by going down to the awesome little box below and typing me up a review! :D**_

_**Anyway only two chapters left for like another year! D: **_

_**I might be posting another Teen Wolf fan fiction but I'm not sure so far, it would probably be an extreme AU so keep your eye out for it if you want! Anyway I love you all and please review!**_

**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**


	7. Battlefeild

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;) ) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

_**AN: Okay guys, I've wrote this and rewrote this over and over again and then finally I added like 5 pages so I really hope you like it because I've worked really hard on this!**_

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Seven**

_**BATTLEFEILD**_

Poppy POV

_White walls, white tile floor, white stretcher, people yelling, a girl crying, beeping noises. _

_A hand clenched mine as I stared up at the white ceiling, "Poppy please don't die." Allison sobbed, "They're going to help you Poppy, please just hold on." _

_I could feel air moving past me and heard footsteps around me as doctors and nurses shouted things to each other, "Poppy please don't leave me too." I heard Allison sob. _

"_Miss we need you to leave." I heard a man's voice tell her._

"_No! No please don't make me leave!" Allison sobbed as her hand was wrenched out of mine._

_The air stopped moving the same time the footsteps did, "Miss we'll have to call security, she needs our help, please let go of the stretcher." I heard a male voice address the sobbing girl calmly._

"_Allison…stop…" I managed to choke out._

_I gasped and the constant beeping turned into a flat beep, "Oh my god!" I heard Allison sob. _

_Black started to cloud the edges of my vision as the white became blurry and the beeping and sobbing more distant. The yells sounded like whispers as something sent a shock through me. I tried to breathe to no avail. "What's going on why isn't she breathing!" A familiar boy's voice yelled._

"_Sir please step back!" A woman yelled._

_Another shock went through me and again I tried to breathe. One last chance Poppy c'mon fight for it a voice whispered in the back of my mind as the white turned gray. Another shock went through me and I began coughing as air filled my lungs and everything was brought into focus, "Poppy! POPPY!" The boy's voice yelled again._

_The air began rushing by again along with shouts of words I didn't understand and loud footsteps. "Stiles." I muttered as I finally pieced together the voice. _

_There was a prick in my arm and my head fell to the side as darkness consumed me. _

I was putting on my combat boots when Chris came into my hospital room. "Let me do it." He said kneeling down and tying them for me.

"Thanks." I said playing with the hem of my white dress.

Chris stood up and handed me my crutches, "You sure you want to go?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I have to at some point, besides its better than being stuck in here for another day." I said as he grabbed my bag.

Chris nodded slightly and turned on his heel heading out the door as I crutched along behind him.

* * *

I crutched into the police station and Sheriff Stilinski came out of his office and gestured to the new desk lady to buzz me in. My stomach clenched as I crutched past her and I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. "Hi sweetheart." Michael said smiling at me.

I shook my head and turned to the sheriff, "I'm sorry I can't." I whispered to him before crutching back out and sitting down on a bench.

I propped my crutches up next to me and Sheriff Stilinski sat down next to me, "I should've ignored his request." He said apologetically.

I stayed silent as I tried to ease the feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Have you talked to Stiles since that night?" The sheriff asked me suddenly.

I shook my head, "He came to see me in the hospital a few times but I pretended I was asleep. Truthfully I haven't really talked to anyone since that night." I told him looking down at my hands in my lap and wincing as I flashed back to how blood stained they were.

Stilinski sighed, "He misses you." He said.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah I miss him too." I confessed.

There was a moment of silence before I grabbed my crutches and stood up, "Can you tell Michael we'll have to reschedule?" I asked him as he stood up.

Stilinski nodded, "Sure thing, Poppy." He said.

I smiled at him and made my way over to the door. I went out and crutched my way over to the car, "Where are we going now?" I asked after Chris had helped me into the car.

I watched as he walked around the car and got in, "School." He answered simply.

I looked at him eyes wide as he pulled away from the curb, "Your bag is in the backseat, your teachers will print out the notes for you and you'll get them at the end of the day." Chris informed me.

We sat in silence for a few more moments as I looked at him frozen in shock. Finally it all came rushing out, "You're kidding right? I've been in the hospital all week, everyone's gonna look at me like a freak, I'll have to talk to the counselor, did I mention the fact that I got _shot_? By crazy psycho stalker Matt?" I said in a raised and panicked voice as he pulled up in front of the school.

"Calm down, it's just school and if anyone causes any problems just go talk to Gerard." Chris told me before getting out and walking around the car to open my door for me.

I avoided all the stares I was getting except for one. I looked through the windshield and saw Stiles staring intently at the car. I gulped and let Chris help me out. I took the crutches from him after slipping my bag over my shoulder, "I really hate you for this right now, Chris." I said as I avoided more stares.

Chris shrugged, "You'll be fine; you're strong, like your mother." He told me.

My eyes widened a fraction before I nodded, "Bye Chris, see you after 8 hours of torture." I said smiling slightly at him before crutching my way down the sidewalk.

I could feel the stares as I past and met one girl's raising an eyebrow at her, "Can I help you?" I asked interrupting her whispers with her friends.

They shook their heads and scurried away. I rolled my eyes and continued down the sidewalk ignoring the whispers and stares the best I could. I crutched up the stairs and into the school. I watched as everyone turned and looked at me. I stared back at them for a moment before rolling my eyes and crutching through them to the hallway my locker was in. I could hear the whispers start behind me and growled slightly in frustration.

I stopped in front of my locker and spun in the combo before opening the door. "What are you doing at school?" Scott whispered to me as he came up behind me.

I sighed, "I'd like to know that as well, I wasn't supposed to come back until I was done with these." I said gesturing to my crutches as I stuffed my bag in my locker.

I took out a pencil and put it in my jacket pocket, "Then why are you here?" Scott asked.

I clenched my teeth as the whispers got louder. I turned to the people staring at me and glared, "Yes I got shot by a psychopath, now leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at them.

They froze for a moment before scurrying off. I watched the last of them leave before turning back to Scott and sighing, "I have no idea but I have an appointment with the counselor so I'll see you later." I told the brown eyed boy as I slammed my locker and crutched off in the opposite direction.

I crutched down the hall towards the counselor's office and almost froze in my tracks when I saw Stiles come out, "Hey." I said crutching towards him.

He looked over and smiled slightly, "Hey what are you doing back?" Stiles asked as I stopped in front of him.

I shrugged, "I still have no idea but apparently it'll be good for me somehow." I told him as I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked with a worried look.

I sighed, "Are any of us? Personally no I'm not but I have to be." I said adjusting my grip on my crutches.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Something bad is coming Stiles, and its coming fast." I told him quietly.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Ms. Morrell poked her head out of the counselor's office, "Poppy, great, Stiles and I were just talking about you come in." She told me opening the door wide and smiling.

I gave Stiles a look before smiling at Ms. Morrell, "Okay, bye Stiles." I told the boy before quickly crutching in.

* * *

"So what do you remember about that night? The reports say you only can recall parts of it." Ms. Morrell asked me as I sat across from her.

I paused my eyes flickering around her office before settling on my hands in my lap. I winced, "I remember my hands." I told her vaguely.

"Your hands?" She asked leaning her chin on one of her hands.

"They were coated in blood…my blood." I said rubbing my hands together.

Ms. Morrell nodded, "Do you remember how they got that way?" She asked me.

I nodded looking up at her, "I was going to die." I answered, "I was bleeding."

Ms. Morrell nodded, "Anything else?" She asked.

"Scott." I said suddenly, "Scott was there."

Ms. Morrell nodded again, "And then I blacked out." I finished running a hand through my straight red hair.

"Do you remember anything from the hospital?" She asked.

_White walls, white tile floor, people yelling, girl sobbing, beeping noises, flat beep, can't breathe, boy yelling, shocks, coughing, breathing, Allison, Stiles, prick on the arm, black. _

I gulped and shook my head, "No not really." I told her.

"Did anyone come to see you?" She asked.

I nodded and looked down at my hands again, playing with my ring, "Yeah, but most of the time I pretended to be asleep." I said twisting my ring around my finger.

"Who came to see you?" Ms. Morrell asked.

_The door opened and I promptly shut my eyes as I kept still. The door closed again and I heard footsteps and the creaking of the old chair next to my bed, "Poppy?" Stiles asked as he took my hand. _

_He sighed as I remained silent, "The nurses said you were doing a lot better," Stiles sighed, "Isaac said you talked to him." _

_I felt Stiles rest his forehead against my hand, "Poppy please talk to me." He whispered, "Please, I'm so so so sorry I couldn't save you but I can't do the things Scott can, I'm not a hero, maybe if I was you wouldn't be here." _

_I turned my head to face him as I opened my eyes, "Stiles?" I said gripping his hand back._

_His head shot up and he smiled, "I like you fine as Robin." I told him smiling slightly._

_Stiles grinned back._

"Poppy?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Huh?" I asked my head shooting up to look at her.

"Who came to see you in the hospital?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Allison came a few times, so did Scott and Stiles. Mr. Argent came the most though." I told her.

"Did your father ever come?" Ms. Morrell asked.

I glared up at her, "No." I told her harshly.

"Are you upset about that?" She asked me leaning forward.

I stood up using my crutches, "Session's over." I told her crutching over to the door and out.

* * *

I walked into Chemistry class interrupting the sub's lecture. I smiled slightly at the woman and handed her my pass before looking over at the stunned class. I crutched over and sat down next to Lydia who smiled slightly at me. "Hey how's the leg?" She asked me quietly as the sub picked up where she left off.

I smiled back, "Good I get off my crutches soon." I told her happily.

The bell rang and I stood up using my crutches for balance. "You need any help?" Lydia asked me doing the same.

I shook my head, "Nope I just have to go get my bag out of my locker and then go find Mr. Argent, but thanks, Lydia." I told her with a smile.

"Anytime." She replied.

I nodded at her before crutching away. I crutched down the hallway trying to ignore the stares and whispers that seemed to follow me everywhere today. I got to my locker and quickly spun in the combo before opening it and pulling my bag out roughly. I sighed angrily and closed my locker hard. "Poppy." Allison said causing me to jump.

"What the hell Allison?" I hissed turning to face her.

"I just thought I'd tell you that I'm not going home with you and Dad, Grandpa's giving me a ride." She said happily.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" Allison asked frowning.

I shook my head, "Just wondering when you got so demented that Gerard is now "_Grandpa_"." I told her before crutching off.

Scott passed me in the hall and I nodded at him. I heard his footsteps stop before he came running up behind me. "Of course." I sighed as he came up beside me.

"So what's up with you and Stiles?" Scott asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?" I asked as I crutched past the office.

"I mean you haven't even really looked at him today, usually you'd be flirting with him by now." Scott pointed out.

I sighed again, "Maybe I realized what a lost cause it was." I suggested to him.

Scott shook his head, "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I stopped and turned to him, "I _mean_ chasing after a guy who is so far up Lydia Martin's ass he can see out her throat isn't really all that fun." I told him shrugging like what can you do.

Scott sighed, "Stiles likes you Poppy, you heard him at the party he really does like you." He told me.

I shook my head, "Scott he might like me but he's still in love with Lydia." I pointed out.

Scott shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore." He told me, "I'll see you later."

I watched him jog off over to his mom's car and take off. I sighed and pulled out my phone dialing Chris' number, "Hey where'd you park?" I asked him once he picked up.

"Over by the front doors." He answered.

"Okay I'll see you in a sec." I said before hanging up.

I shoved my phone into my jacket pocket before crutching over to where Chris had parked. "Hey." I said when he helped me get in.

"Hey." He replied as he put my crutches and bag in the back seat.

"So where to?" Chris asked as he got back in.

"The vet's office, please Jeeves." I said teasingly.

Chris sighed, "I am going to be so glad once you can drive again." He replied as he pulled away from the car.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that we both know you love having me around." I teased smiling widely over at him.

Chris laughed shaking his head as he drove. I grinned feeling extra obnoxious as I flipped on the radio and began singing, "Hey, boy you never had much game thought I needed to upgrade so I went and walked away way way, UH!" I sang loudly and of key.

Chris flipped the radio off and I gave him my best puppy dog face, "C'mon Chris, please!" I begged.

He sighed and flipped it back on, "Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back wa-want you want you back UH!" I sang even louder.

Chris flipped the radio off as we pulled up in front of the vet's office. "Haha you loved that." I told him laughing.

Chris just chuckled and shook his head as he got out and came over to my side. He grabbed my crutches and helped me out, "I'll text you or something when I'm done." I told him before crutching up to the doors.

A hand shot out and opened the door for me and I looked up to see Isaac, "How's the leg?" He asked as we stood there.

I sighed, "They've got me on some drugs. They think that the pain is too much because of all of the 'traumatic experiences' I've been through." I said rolling my eyes.

Suddenly Isaac wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a hug. I smiled slightly and hugged him back but jumped slightly when dogs started barking, "Isaac, Poppy, come in." Deaton said and I pulled back with a flushed face.

I crutched in with Isaac right behind me and hauled myself up onto the counter Deaton gestured me to as Scott, Isaac, and him all huddled around the dog on the table. I watched as Scott soothed him as Deaton gave him a shot. I winced at his whimpers, "Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked scrunching up his nose.

Deaton and Scott shared an amused look, "What?" Isaac asked.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not." Deaton explained.

I hopped down from the counter carefully and crutched over to the table, "I bet Poppy can smell it too." He added.

I nodded and ran my hand through the dog's fur. "He's not getting better is he?" Isaac asked.

Deaton shook his head as an answer, "Is it cancer?" The beta asked.

"Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent doesn't it?" Deaton replied.

I nodded, "Come here." The vet said and Isaac walked closer to him, "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed and healing; you ever wonder what it could do for others?" He asked him.

Isaac looked at him wide eyed and confused, "Give me your hand." Deaton said and Isaac hesitantly did.

I watched as he placed Isaac's hand on the dog and black shot up into his veins. Isaac backed away slowly and I grinned at him, "What did I do?" He asked.

"You took some of his pain away." I said placing a hand on his back.

"Only a little bit but still, sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Deaton said.

I saw Isaac's eyes glistening and smiled at him as I rubbed his back, "It's okay, the first time he showed me I cried too." Scott reassured him with a small smile.

My grin widened when I saw Isaac smile.

* * *

Deaton took the dog back and Scott started cleaning up supplies, "They're leaving, tonight, during the game." Isaac informed Scott.

"So why are you telling me?" He asked the younger werewolf as I watched the two.

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking for your advice." Isaac said.

I felt my heart jump and knew they both heard it. "From me? Why?" Scott asked completely bewildered.

I held back a snort, "Because I trust you." Isaac told him.

"Why?" Scott asked still confused and I held back a sigh.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac told him.

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing." Scott informed him, "Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing." He added after a pause.

"Hm, do you want to tell me what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I've got too many people here who need me." Scott explained.

"Well I guess that makes me luck cause I uh, I don't have anyone." Isaac said.

I winced and watched as he got up, "Are you gonna go with them?" Scott asked the younger beta.

"Yeah, yeah I think I will." Isaac said, "Good luck with the game though."

"Uh, thanks but I'm not going either, I can't even think of playing some meaningless game right now." Scott told him shaking his head.

"You weren't at practice last week were you?" Isaac asked him his eyes widening slightly.

"No I skipped it why?" Scott asked.

"You didn't hear?" Isaac asked him.

"Hear what?" Scott asked slightly panicking now.

"Jackson was there." Isaac informed him.

Scott's eyes went wide, "What do you mean _there_?" He demanded.

"As if nothing had happened," Isaac said, "Jackson's playing tonight."

"Mother freaking crap on a flipping cracker." I muttered eyes wide.

* * *

I crutched out after Isaac, "Hey!" I called making him stop.

"Hey." He said walking closer.

"You were wrong when you said you didn't have anybody here." I told him, "You have me."

Isaac hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I'll always be here for you Isaac." I said softly.

He pulled back and pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Thank you." Isaac said smiling at me.

I nodded and kissed his cheek before bringing him in for another hug, "I care about you Isaac, no matter what you chose alright?" I asked pulling back.

He nodded and suddenly stiffened, "Argent's coming." He informed me.

I nodded and Isaac kissed my cheek again, "Bye Poppy." He said and ran off.

"Bye Isaac." I whispered staring off in the direction he went.

Chris pulled up in the car and jumped out to help me, "Hey." I said shortly as I climbed in.

* * *

I got out of Chris's car and crutched over to the field. I saw Stiles and Scott sitting on the bench as I sat down next to Sheriff Stilinski and Ms. McCall. "So did you ever get around to talking to Stiles?" The sheriff asked me.

I shrugged, "Sort of but not really." I said avoiding Melissa's gaze.

"Well then go! Finstock won't mind." Stilinski said.

I looked at him uncertainly before going over to the two boys, "Hey." I said sitting down next to them.

"Hey-" Stiles did a double take, "W-what the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I came to support you boys." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"You could get _killed_." Stiles said looking at me worriedly, "And you're already on crutches!"

"Hey." I said grabbing his hands, "It's gonna be okay, you're the one I should be worried about."

"After that night seeing all that blood-"

"Stiles, look at me." I said turning his face to look at me, "I'm fine." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

Stiles nodded and I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth quickly, "Good luck," I said smiling, "Both of you." I added quickly noticing Scott's smirk.

"Yeah thanks Popps." Scott said teasingly.

My face lit up the color of my hair and I quickly crutched back to my position next to Mr. Stilinski. "Well that was some talk." He said causing me to turn even redder.

"Oh no why is my son running on the field?" Mr. Stilinski asked after a few minutes.

I looked at him, "Because he's on the team." Ms. McCall reminded him slowly.

"He is, he's on the field," He murmured standing up, "MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!"

I tugged on his jacket and Melissa helped me sit him back down. "Whoo, go Stiles!" I yelled noticing his nervous look.

I looked over to see Scott smirking at me, "What he's nervous." I defended myself to him lowly.

Scott chuckled and turned back to the field. I saw Scott stiffen and zeroed in quickly on who was talking, _"So who's going to die tonight Scott? Is it going to be your mother who so bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff; your best friend's father? Or Poppy; the pretty little thing who despite being handicapped came here to help you? Or how about the pretty little red head who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?"_ Gerard said as Lydia sat down next to me.

"Hey Lydia." I greeted with a grin, pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"_Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole lives ahead of them_?" He said to Scott.

My gaze flickered over to Stiles, "Hey Poppy, how's the leg?" She asked smiling.

I groaned, "I don't even know they have me on so many painkillers right now, its un real." I said laughing.

Lydia laughed, "Been there done that." She said.

The whistle blew and we turned our attention to the field.

* * *

I clasped my hands together as Stiles caught the ball but groaned when he was tackled, "He's probably just warming up." Melissa said.

I nodded fervently but groaned again when he was hit again. "Ah, he's just a little nervous, there's still time to turn it around." Lydia said optimistically.

I nodded and leaned forward but slumped back when the ball bounced off his helmet, "C'mon Stiles!" I cheered encouragingly.

I looked over at Scott and saw Isaac sit down, "Oh thank god." I whispered and saw him smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the game, "C'mon Cyclones!" Lydia and I yelled as loudly as possible.

I saw Isaac go in and grin at Jackson. I giggled at the interaction and saw Isaac send me a smirk. The whistle blew and Isaac took out one of his own teammates. "Oh my god." I said and Lydia rubbed my arm.

"It'll be okay….right?" She asked turning to me.

I looked at her before turning back to the field, "What is he doing?" Melissa asked as Isaac took out another one of our players.

Then another and another and another. "LAHEY! What the hell is your problem!" Coach Finstock yelled at Isaac.

Isaac held out his arms in a what are you gonna do about it way. I bit back a giggle, "C'mon Cyclones!" I cheered.

I saw Jackson take Isaac down and he didn't get back up, "Oh no." I said standing up slightly lopsided to keep pressure off my leg.

Lydia gripped my hand to keep me from moving and Stilinski tried to force me to sit but I stayed standing. I saw Scott run out onto the field and they loaded Isaac onto a stretcher. Melissa ran out onto the field as Finstock handed Scott his helmet and stick and Sheriff Stilinski forced me into a sitting position. Scott got knocked down by the other team as Melissa came back and Lydia and I gripped hands.

Stiles got knocked to the ground and I tensed up. I felt a shiver go down my spine and looked for Scott who ran off the field. "Scott what the hell is going on?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"_Isaac, stay with my mom_." I heard him say.

I saw the ball roll up to Stiles' feet and leaned forward in my seat still clasping hands with Lydia. I saw Stiles scoop it up and run with it, "GO STILES!" I yelled.

"Shoot it!" Lydia and I screeched as he hesitated.

He shot it and we watched it hit the back of the net, "YES!" We yelled shooting up out of our seats as he started celebrating.

Stiles got the ball again shortly and dodged the other players as he ran in and made another goal, "WHOOOO!" I yelled jumping on one foot and hugging Lydia for support.

I laughed as he celebrated again while the crowd cheered. Lydia and I cheered as he made another goal. Stiles looked over at me and my grin widened, "Go Stiles!" I cheered and saw him grin.

The buzzer went off and Lydia and I hugged each other as we cheered. The lights went out and everybody froze as someone screamed. I grabbed my crutches as everyone began running and Mr. Stilinski picked me up and carried me out of the screaming and running crowd. I looked over at the huddle and saw a body on the ground, "Oh my god!" I yelled twisting out of Mr. Stilinski's grip.

I hurried as fast as I could on crutches to the middle of the field, "Stiles!" I yelled hoping it wasn't him.

The lights went on and I froze when I saw it was Jackson lying on the field. Lydia was yelling and pushing through the crowd as I stood frozen. I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up to see Isaac, "Where's Stiles?" I asked in a panicky voice, "Isaac can you see him, hear him, smell him, anything?" I demanded as I looked around frantically.

"Poppy calm down." Isaac said turning me to face him.

He ran his hands through my hair and I hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay." I said gripping the werewolf tightly.

I pulled back slightly to look up at Isaac, "We have to find him." I said my voice watery.

I saw Sheriff Stilinski looking around frantically and yelling for Stiles and winced as a tear dripped onto my cheek. I hurriedly wiped it away and Isaac brought me back into his embrace, "We're gonna find him, Poppy, don't worry." Isaac said kissing the top of my head.

"Isaac I'm scared, God I'm _so_ scared." I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

**AN: Sooooooooooo, how'd you like it? :D **

**Let me know please by typing your review right down below in that sexy little box ;) **

**Seriously guys only one more chapter left until Season 3 comes out so please please **_**please**_** review for me! :D it'll help for ideas for next season!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalites563 ;D**_


	8. MasterPlan

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;)) **

**Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_**MASTER PLAN**_

**Poppy POV**

I stood outside the boy's locker room as the team filed out after the game with my hands shaking slightly on my crutches. I waited until the last one filed out along with Coach Finstock and Sheriff Stilinski, who was too absorbed in his phone call to notice me, before crutching in. "Nice." I said when Scott ripped off Stiles' locker door, "How is Finstock gonna explain that to the school board, exactly?"

"You're gonna find him by scent?" Isaac asked him as Scott pulled out some of Stiles' stuff.

I leaned my crutches against a locker and hesitantly put weight on my injured leg. "How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac asked pointed out the unfairness of it.

I grabbed a lock and spun in a quick combo before reaching into the locker and pulling out a sports bag. "We need to talk." Derek said revealing himself.

I turned and saw Scott and Isaac facing him as a man in black appeared behind the Alpha. I hitched my bag onto my shoulder and walked/limped to where the boys stood. Scott pushed me behind him and Isaac did the same. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "All of us." The man said.

"Holy shh…" Scott said in surprise.

"How about you four talk and I go find Stiles?" I suggested stepping forward just to be pushed behind Isaac again.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Derek crossed his arms, "You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." He said glaring at Scott.

"Okay hold on. He threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?" Scott asked, disbelief written across his face.

"I'll go with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom? She's _gorgeous._" The man in black chimed in.

I wrinkled my nose at him, "Creepy much?" I said before Scott gave me a 'shut-up' look.

"Shut up." Derek told the man.

"Who is he?" Isaac finally asked.

Scott's body became stiff, "That's Peter, Derek's uncle. Little while back he tried to kill us all so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott informed us.

"Hi." Peter said with a half-smile.

I nodded, "Creative." I told Scott.

"That's good to know." Isaac said eyeing Peter nervously.

Scott turned to Derek, "How is he alive?" He asked.

"Look the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson and maybe how to save him." Derek told us.

I shifted my weight awkwardly, "Well that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac informed them.

"What?" Derek asked as both his and Peter's faces turned into disbelief.

I gulped trying to ease the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Yeah Jackson's dead it just happened on the field." Scott explained.

Derek looked at Peter who dipped his head slightly, "Okay so why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen; Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out." Peter answered coming forward to stand next to Derek, "And something tells me the window of opportunity in closing, quickly."

Isaac took my hand but I shrugged him off, "Do I still have time to change?" I asked holding up my black bag and raising my eyebrows.

"No, you don't." Peter told me.

I shrugged setting my bag down onto the bench and unzipping it. I took out my collapsible cross bow and slipped it into my leather jacket. I grabbed my knife holster and hiked up my dark blue skirt to attach it to my thigh before smoothing down my skirt. I grabbed two guns and slipped them into my jacket as well. "Then you're lucky I wore tights today." I said pushing past the wolves and out the locker room door.

* * *

As we walked into the Hale house I kept my phone tightly gripped in my hand, waiting for some kind of sign from the Sheriff that Stiles was okay. "If you grip that phone any tighter you'll break it." Isaac whispered in my ear.

I relaxed my grip slightly, "Sorry, guess I'm just really worried." I whispered back.

Isaac opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when both mine and Scott's phones went off. 'Stiles is home safe, don't worry he's just shaken up.-SS' I sighed in relief, "They found Stiles." I announced with a smile.

Isaac gripped my hand; turning me to him, "Go ahead I'll cover for you." He whispered to me.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before slipping out the door quietly. I hurried down the porch steps and hit the ground running, ignoring the stinging in my leg. I took off into the woods, one hand reaching for the gun in my jacket instinctively. I jumped over a root sticking out of the ground and pushed branches out of my way as I ran. I was going to have to see Stiles for myself before I believed he was okay.

* * *

I pushed a tree limb out of the way as I came out of the woods onto the road by a suburb and slowed to a walk as I crossed the road. I passed by house after house until I saw the Sheriff's police cruiser in a driveway. I hurried up the lawn and onto the porch. Panting, I rang the doorbell, chewing my lip in suspense. I ran a hand through my windblown hair as I saw a figure approaching through the glass in the door. The door opened to reveal Sheriff Stilinski with a confused expression, "Poppy what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I see him?" I asked biting down hard on my lip so I wouldn't lose it in front of Stiles' dad.

The Sheriff took in my worried expression with surprise, "Uh yeah, yeah he's just in his room." He told me pointing to a hallway.

"Thank you." I said flashing him a quick smile before hurrying down the hall to the only closed door.

I stood outside of it, still breathing heavily, for a few moments before I shakily lifted my hand and knocked feebly. "Dad, seriously I'm fine." Stiles called out.

I felt tears build up in the back of my eyes with joy at the sound of his voice. I knocked harder this time and heard things being shuffled around before the door swung open, "Dad-"

Stiles froze when he saw me, "Oh my god." I breathed out as I saw his busted lip and busted face.

"Its nothing really-"

I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug, "You scared the hell out of me." I whispered burying my face into his neck as my arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist, "God I thought you were dead." I choked out as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

I pulled back, trying to stop myself from crying anymore, "Come on." Stiles said pulling me into his room and closing the door behind us.

I wiped my face, "Who did that to you?" I asked reaching out a hand and grabbing his chin gently.

Stiles sighed as I examined his face, "Gerard." He told me quietly.

I clenched my jaw as fury coursed through me, "Bastard." I whispered before moving my eyes to Stiles'.

"My dad kept calling me a hero." He said sitting down on his bed.

I sat down next to him, "That's because you are one. You won the game!" I said smiling softly as pride for him swelled up in me.

Stiles sighed, "I'm not a hero." He said quietly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You are to me." I said smiling at him.

"What happened to you liking me as Robin?" Stiles asked softly.

I smiled, "Even Robin gets his turn in the spotlight." I told him bumping his shoulder with mine.

Stiles smiled back and I brought him in for a hug. My phone buzzed and I pulled back as I took it out of my jacket pocket. 'Jackson's not so dead. Hurry, Peter's getting Lydia.'- Scott. It was followed by an address and my eyes widened, "We have to go." I said standing up and heading for the door.

Stiles grabbed my arm as he stood up, "No we don't." He told me, "If we do, we could _die._ Poppy, we don't heal like they do!" He added at my confused look.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't care Stiles, we have to help them!" I hissed trying to twist out of his grip.

"No we don't." Stiles said pulling me to him and holding my face in his hands, "Stay, _please._"

I removed his hands from my face, "They could _die_, Stiles!" I protested.

"But they won't!" Stiles yelled back, "But you could get hurt and if you get hurt I would be devastated." He paused to lick his lips, "And if you…Poppy if you die I will _literally_ go out of my freaking mind."

I just looked at him as I let his words settle in. I knew what they meant but it didn't matter, not in that moment, "You can stay here but I am going to get Lydia because Peter won't, and go help our friends." I said calmly.

Stiles sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, "I can't lose somebody else." He said lifting his head to look at me.

I knelt down in front of him, ignoring the slight twinge in my leg and took his hands, "You won't." I said firmly.

Stiles' expression changed to anger, "How do you know that, huh?" He asked standing up and walking around me.

I stood up and turned to face him, "St-"

"Poppy you are willing to risk your life for anyone you care about and I'm sorry but I don't think that you understand that death doesn't happen to you!" Stiles yelled, "It happens to everyone around you. To all the people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they're going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it! Huh? I mean look at my face! Do you actually think this was meant to hurt me?!"

I took a step back from him and his shoulders slumped with realization, "Ah, Poppy-"

"Stiles its fine." I said cutting him off.

"No its-"

"Stiles!" I snapped, my throat clogging with tears, "I know how death works, alright? My mom, my entire family has been wiped out! I understand your fears, I have them too. But I don't let fear rule my life so I'm gonna go get Lydia and then I'm gonna come back." I told him taking his hands in mine, "When I come back you can either come with me or not, it's your decision."

I dropped his hands and grabbed his Jeep keys off the desk, "I'll see you soon." I said before leaving.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Stiles sat at his desk waiting for Poppy to text him that she was outside when his dad appeared in his doorway. Stiles set his phone down and looked over at him. Mr. Stilinski sighed, "She left huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." He answered looking back down at his blank phone screen.

"So is there anything there?" The sheriff asked, leaning against the door frame.

Stiles shrugged and sighed, "It's complicated." He said.

Mr. Stilinski pulled up a chair and sat down next to his son, "What kind of complicated?" He asked.

Stiles played with his phone and sighed once again, "The kind where I'm not the only guy who wants her." He said shifting in his seat and running a hand over his hair.

Mr. Stilinski nodded, "Who's the other guy?" He asked.

Stiles looked over at him, "Isaac Lahey." He gave a half chuckle, "I don't even know if I stand a chance."

His dad smiled, "Well if you ask me she seemed completely fixated on you last night at the game." He told Stiles.

"I don't know." Stiles said after a moment.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, "You want the advice of your old man?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged, "Why not?" He said sitting up straighter.

"Just kiss her, that'll show Lahey." The older man told him.

Stiles smirked, "I already got that covered, Dad." He admitted.

Mr. Stilinski raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He asked surprised.

Stiles shifted, realizing what he had just confided in his dad, "Uh yeah, actually she kinda kissed me…a few times." He told him, "And she might've told me that she likes me."

"Then what the hell are you moping about? Go get your girl." The sheriff said with a grin, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

* * *

**Poppy POV**

"Scott I told you I'm on my way." I told him as I walked up to the Martins' front door.

Scott sighed, "Just hurry up alright? Things aren't looking so great." He said before hanging up.

"Awesome." I breathed before ringing the doorbell.

A few moments passed before Lydia's mom answered, "Poppy, honey, what are you doing here so late?" She asked worriedly.

"Can I speak to Lydia?" I asked her shifting my weight onto my good leg.

Mrs. Martin blinked, "Yes of course. She's in her room." She told me stepping back to allow me to pass.

"Thank you." I said stepping inside and hurrying up the stairs.

I turned down the hallway and knocked on Lydia's door hard. The door opened to reveal Lydia dabbing at her eyes, "Poppy?" She said in a small voice.

I sighed, "Hey." I said hugging her.

"They won't let me see him." She said into my hair.

"I know." I said stroking her hair.

Lydia pulled back and sat on her bed, clutching something in her hand, "I never got the chance to give it back." She said opening her hand to reveal Jackson's house key, "He kept asking for it back."

I sat down next to her, "What if I told you that you still might be able to?" I asked her reaching out and closing her hand around the key.

* * *

I parked Stiles' Jeep in his driveway and turned to Lydia, "I'll be right back, okay?" I told her as she clutched the key to her chest.

"Okay." Lydia told me with a small nod.

I opened the Jeep door and got out, not bothering to close it behind me as I hurried up to the Stilinskis' front door. I raised my hand to knock but the Sheriff was already opening the door, "Figured you might be back." He said with a wry smile, "He's in his room."

The sheriff stepped aside and I hurried inside the house. I opened Stiles' door to see him sitting at his desk. His head shot up, "C'mon." I told him already turning to leave again.

"Poppy wait." He said catching my arm.

"Stiles we have to-"

Stiles pushed me against the door frame and wrapped a hand around the back of my neck as he pulled me in to kiss me. Warmth spread through my body as I kissed him back. His fingers tangled into the hair at the base of my neck as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed him firmly into me as our mouths moved together. His hand trailed down to my waist which he gripped tightly. I pulled away to breathe and he rested his forehead against mine, "Wow." I said with a smile.

Stiles smoothed my hair back as he grinned, "For the record I like you too." He told me.

My smile widened and I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. A throat was cleared and we broke away to see Mr. Stilinski standing across the hall with his arms crossed, "Weren't you two going somewhere?" He asked.

"Right." I said awkwardly, tugging Stiles down the hall and out the door.

Lydia was waiting in the back seat as I climbed into the passenger seat and Stiles climbed into the driver's seat. Stiles backed out of the driveway and took off down the road, "You two look flustered." Lydia commented leaning against the back of my seat.

Stiles and I looked at each other and tried to hide our smiles.

* * *

"How much do you know about this stuff Lydia?" Stiles asked as we took a sharp turn.

"Bits and pieces. Half of it's like a dream." She told him.

Stiles sighed almost frustrated, "Well welcome to the nightmare." He told her as he floored it.

"Why did you bring her again?" Stiles asked me curiously.

"Scott said that she's the only one who can help Jackson and I believe him." I told him.

"So we're still not going to kill him?" Stiles asked as we took another turn.

I grabbed the door handle, "No we're not. If there's another way we're taking it." I told him, "We just have to get there before Allison."

Stiles glanced at me, "Allison? I thought things were going good with you two. Yah know all of that girl bonding stuff." He said.

I sighed, "Allison has become one of my best friends but Gerard has twisted his way into her mind. He's trying to make her into another Kate." I told him, "And there's nothing I can say to her to make it better."

Stiles reached over, laced his fingers with mine and squeezed. I caught his eye and smiled as I squeezed back. My phone rang and I answered it with my free hand, "Scott?" I asked, "What's going on we're coming with Ly-"

"I need you to run." Scott told me.

"What? Scott-"

"I need you to get out of the car and run here. We need you now." He told me.

I glanced at Stiles before nodding, "Yeah I'll be there soon." I said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"I need you to stop the car." I told him pulling my hand out of his.

"What? Poppy-"

"Stiles stop the car!" I yelled.

He slammed on the brakes and I hopped out, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stiles demanded.

"I have to go, I'll meet you there." I told him before taking off.

Being only half-werewolf I wasn't about to drop down onto all fours as I ran off into town but I was just as fast as a full werewolf which gained me quite a lot of attention as I ran by in a skirt and flats. I made it, panting, to the warehouse just after Derek, "Hey." I said to the Alpha as the betas unloaded Jackson.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked as I walked past him.

"Scott called me." I tossed over my shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later I was standing in between Scott and Isaac as we waited, "Where are they?" Scott asked Derek.

Derek looked around, confused, "Who?" He asked.

Scott looked at him in disbelief, "Peter and Lydia." Scott answered.

Derek moved over to Jackson and began unzipping the body bag, "Okay well hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." Scott said in an accusing tone as I reached for my crossbow.

"We're past that." Derek told him.

"Wh-what about-"

"Think about it Scott!" Derek said raising his voice, "Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog."

Chris shook his head, "And he's set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." Derek told us.

"No." Chris told him, "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not." Gerard said revealing himself, "Anything that dangerous that out of control is better off dead."

Jackson sat up sinking his claws into Derek's chest and throwing him. I took out my crossbow and pointed it at Gerard who laughed, "Now is that any way to treat your elder?" He asked patronizingly.

I felt Isaac's hand on my back, "Well done to the last, Scott." Gerard said walking forward, "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me as well as exposing Poppy's true intentions."

An arrow flew through the air and hit Isaac causing him to fall. "Allison?!" Scott exclaimed as she ducked behind a pillar.

"Scott get Isaac." I commanded him.

"We realized that something was wrong with Poppy after the incident at the Sheriff's station. We were going to use Stiles as blackmail but she never came home after the game." Gerard revealed.

My fingers tightened on the trigger and my eyes flashed purple as anger coursed through my body, "She's just a little harder to get a handle on than Allison was." He told Scott as the two betas ran into the next room, "Must be her tainted blood."

Chris shot Jackson and I jumped on top of the SUV, "Allison, come out, come out wherever you are." I sang keeping the cross bow in front of me.

An arrow whizzed past me and I saw her duck behind another pillar. "Guess we'll just have to see who the better huntress is hm?" Gerard said.

I aimed and fired, ripping Allison's cardigan as I got out of the path of gun fire by jumping off the SUV. I followed her into the other room of the warehouse and pinned her against the wall behind some crates, "Did they even get around to teaching you hand to hand?" I spat as I pressed my arm into her neck.

"Didn't need to." Allison spat back, shoving me into the crates and stabbing me in my stomach.

I bent over as I cried out and my eyes flashed purple. I felt the wound start to stich itself together and picked my crossbow back up as I climbed on top of the crates. Isaac was about to go after the kanima but Allison slashed her knives across his front before stabbing him in the lower back with both knives. I glared and shot twice, pinning her arms to the crates and making her drop her knives. I hopped down and she broke free of the arrows, ripping her cardigan again just to be grabbed around the throat by the kanima. "Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said entering.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as everyone froze.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said after a pause.

Gerard looked at him surprised as I knelt next to Isaac, "Then you know?" He asked the beta.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked completely losing her composure.

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it?" Gerard asked Scott, "When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?"

Isaac raised his head, now back to human form as I pushed his hair off his forehead. "He's dying." He said.

Gerard turned to him, "I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." He said eyeing Derek.

The kanima tightened his grip on Allison, "You monster." Chris bit out.

"Not yet." Gerard said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Alison shouted before the kanima silenced her.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asked his father, disgusted.

Gerard looked back at his son, "When it comes to survival? I'd kill my own son." He said making me flinch at his tone.

Gerard looked over at Scott, "Scott." He said in a knowing tone.

"Scott don't do it!" I yelled standing up.

Gerard nodded at the kanima and Jackson grabbed me by the throat with his free hand and held me up. I gasped for air and gripped his wrist as his grip tightened causing me to choke. He then threw me down next to Derek. My head hit first with a sickening crack and I groaned as black spots danced in my vision. "Poppy." Isaac breathed out as I closed my eyes.

My head throbbed as I tried to keep my eyes open as Scott's wolfish features disappeared. Scott slowly made his way over to Derek and picked him up by the back of the neck. I heard Derek whispering something but the throbbing in my head was too loud to pick up on anything else. "That's true." Gerard said, "But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, _Derek_ and in case you haven't learned yet there is just no competing with young love." He said taking off his jacket.

I fought to keep my eyes open as liquid reached my palms and spread over my fingers. I slowly raised my hand from my side and saw that it was blood; my entire hand was coated in blood. "I'm sorry!" Scott said, "But I have to."

He jerked Derek's head back and Gerard placed his wrist in Derek's open mouth. I closed my eyes as he bit down and Gerard cried out. I heard Derek hit the ground beside me and forced my eyes open. Gerard had the bite held over his head as it bled black, he was rejecting the bite. "Holy hell." I breathed as black blood ran down his arm.

"What is this? What did you do?" Gerard accused Scott.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." He said.

Gerard pulled out his pill container and opened it, "No, no." He said panicking.

"You replaced his pills." I thought out loud.

Gerard crushed the pills in his hand, "Mountain ash!" He yelled.

Black began coming out of his nose, eyes, and ears before it erupted out of his mouth and he fell onto his knees before slumping to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott stated as blood spread to reach my thighs.

I blinked before Gerard pushed himself up onto his elbow, "Kill! Kill. Them. All!" He yelled.

Jackson released Allison as Gerard died and she elbowed him in the face before he shoved her away. Isaac rushed over to me and sat me up as Stiles' Jeep crashed through the wall and hit Jackson. Stiles opened his eyes, "Did I hit him?" He asked us.

The kanima jumped on the hood and Stiles ushered Lydia out of the Jeep. Lydia stopped next to the Jeep while Stiles ran towards Scott. "Jackson?" She asked the kanima, "Jackson!" She yelled as he raised a clawed hand and held out the key.

Everyone watched Lydia and Jackson interact, ready to jump in if things went south. Jackson slowly changed back into his human form as he stared at the key. The throbbing in my head was increasing and my blood was soaking Isaac's shirt. Jackson took the key and gazed at Lydia for a moment before taking a step back and holding out his arms. Derek and Peter both ran forward and sank their claws into him and I gasped as he choked. They released him and Lydia ran over, catching him as he sank to his knees. I was becoming limp in Isaac's arms but didn't tell him to get me out of here as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. "Do you…do you still…?" He trailed off, his words becoming whispers.

"Yes I do." Lydia whispered back, "I do still love you. I do, I do still love you, I do."

Jackson closed his eyes and his head fell onto Lydia's chest. Allison and Scott intertwined fingers and Isaac kissed me head. "Poppy?" Stiles said falling to his knees next to me.

I smiled at him as my mind began to cloud, "Hey Batman." I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips as he shook slightly. Lydia laid Jackson down, "Where's Gerard?" Allison asked.

"He can't have gotten far." Chris told her.

Lydia slowly stood up and turned away from Jackson as she walked towards us. There was a scraping sound and we all froze as Jackson opened his eyes which glowed blue. He stood up slowly and let out a roar that shook the warehouse before he turned to Lydia and embraced her. "Hey guys." I said scratchily drawing everyone's attention and a few gasps, "Not to break up a beautiful moment but I need to get to the hospital."

Allison covered her mouth and Chris's eyes widened as they saw me. Scott wrapped an arm around Allison as Stiles stood up, "Isaac get her in the Jeep." He told the beta holding me, "Scott call your mom so she'll know we're coming."

Isaac stood up as I laid limp in his arms and carried me to the Jeep. Somebody opened the door and he climbed in the back with me still in his arms. The throbbing in my head was growing increasingly and Isaac's shirt was completely soaked in my blood. I looked out the window and saw Scott on the phone as Stiles got into the Jeep. Stiles and Isaac caught eyes in the rearview mirror. They nodded at each other and I felt the air change slightly around us as Stiles sped out of the warehouse backwards. "Poppy I need you to stay awake alright?" Isaac said as I faded from consciousness.

"Can't." I whispered as my head fell into the crook of his neck.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled.

"I know!" Stiles yelled back.

The Jeep jerked to a stop and I heard medical personal talking and shouting as someone took me from Isaac. I groaned before blackness over took me.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room with Isaac and Stiles on either side of my bed, "Oh crap." I groaned as I moved into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Isaac asked leaning forward.

"Like I spend _way_ too much time in the hospital." I answered pushing my covers back.

"Poppy." Stiles said in a warning tone.

I sighed, "I'm just a little sore." I told them, "But I'm fine. When am I being released?"

Ms. McCall came in, "As soon as you want. Chris Argent already signed your papers." She told me as she unhooked my IV.

"Oh thank, God. No offense, Ms. McCall but I can't stand hospitals." I told her standing up.

She laughed, "None taken, most people can't. Your clothes are in the bathroom." She told me before leaving.

Isaac placed his hands on my upper arms, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

I grabbed his arms, "Isaac I'm fine, okay?" I said with a smile.

He nodded and released me so I could enter the bathroom.

* * *

I watched from the bleachers as Scott and Stiles pulled up to the lacrosse field and got out, "So you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah I know she is." Scott told him smiling as they opened up the back of the Jeep, "What about you and Poppy?" He asked making me smile.

"Well I think I've got a little competition from Isaac but yeah I think with my 6 month plan in motion it'll work out." Stiles answered with a smile as he pulled out his lacrosse stuff.

Scott shook his head, "Why don't you just ask her out?" He asked his best friend.

"Yeah okay, why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised big guy?" Stiles said as they made their way across the field.

A smile spread across my face and I ran down the stairs with werewolf speed and jumped on Stiles's back laughing, "There's my boys." I said watching Scott grin as I kissed Stiles's cheek and got down.

"I figured you could use some extra hands." I told them.

"Sounds good." Stiles said with a smile.

Scott suddenly stopped in the goal, "You know what I just realized?" He said, "I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as I sat down in the grass.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, nothing." Scott said.

"Well you still got me." Stiles pointed out.

"I had you before." Scott told him.

"Yeah and you_ still_ got me." Stiles said

I smiled, "Yeah and you gained me." I told him.

Stiles smiled and gestured with his hands, "Okay so life fulfilled." He told his best friend.

Scott grinned, "Very." He agreed.

"Now." Stiles said scooping up a ball, "Remember, no werewolf powers…from either of you."

"Got it." Scott told him.

"Who me?" I asked innocently.

"I mean it. No superfast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing, none of that crap okay?" Stiles laid out the rules.

"Okay." Scott agreed, hitting the goal with his stick.

"You promise?" Stiles said hesitating.

"Just take the shot already!" Scott told him.

Stiles still hesitated, "C'mon Stiles!" I encouraged him.

Scott's eyes glowed and Stiles took the shot. "I said no wolf powers!" Stiles yelled and I laughed.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! :)**

**Sorry about the wait I've been really cracking down on my Secrets of the Girl story so I haven't really had a lot of time to work on this but when I saw I had a little extra time I decided to go ahead and write the season 2 finale!**

**Anyway just to clear up some confusions regarding Poppy's powers, different injuries take a different toll on her healing such as when she got stabbed by Allison and it repaired itself within moments while she almost died from head injury and from being shot. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for season 3!**

**Review to let me know what you thought or any questions you might have!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	9. MissingScene

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except Poppy and any other OCs you might notice within this story. (Although I would not mind owning ANY of the boys from this show ;)) **

**Summary: Poppy Fairchild; the pretty red head moved to Beacon Hills after a house fire took everything from her and the last thing that she expected to find was werewolves and hunters plus more tearing up the town in a war that's waged since the begging of time. She finds herself in a whirlwind of violence, love, hate, and even innocence hiding somewhere in there. Stiles/OC and Isaac/OC**

* * *

**A Wise Man Once Said "Appearances Can Be Deceiving"**

**Extra Scene**

* * *

_**MISSING SCENE FROM WHEN POPPY WAS IN HOSPITAL IN FINALE**_

**3****RD**** Person POV**

Stiles and Isaac sat on either side of Poppy's bed watching as she slept. Her red hair was fanning across the hospital pillow and she had a bandage across the back of her head. Thank God, they didn't shave it. Stiles thought, she would have murdered me. Even though he was watching her as she was in a medically induced sleep and she still looked pale from blood loss, Stiles decided that Poppy was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and for some reason…she like him. Isaac's eyes scanned over Poppy's still slightly pale face, examining it in excruciating detail as he watched for any signs of distress. She had nearly given him a heart attack when Jackson sent her flying through the air. Isaac could still remember how it looked like she was soaring in slow motion and the sound her head had made when it hit the concrete ground. He still remembered the way her heart had slowed down almost to a stop in Stiles' Jeep and the way she had told him that she couldn't stay awake. Isaac wasn't blind it was painfully obvious to him when he looked at Poppy and Stiles that they were falling for each other…but then Poppy would look at Isaac in that way that only Poppy could.

She would look at him like he was the best thing in the entire world, her entire face would light up and her eyes would sparkle…and that was one of the things that confused him. Especially when, "I could smell you." Isaac said to Stiles, keeping his eyes on Poppy, "On her." He amended at the other boy's look of confusion, "I could smell it as soon as she was within 500 feet of the warehouse.

Stiles stared at Isaac in shock, mouth open, "Listen-"

"No, I'm not finished." Isaac said moving his gaze to Stiles as he cut the human off, "You might have kissed her and said whatever you did. In fact, I'm positive that you've kissed her many times but I'm not giving up. It doesn't matter how many times you kiss her or if you ask her on a date and she says yes because until she looks me in the eye and tells me to back off and _means_ it…I won't give up. And I know that you would do the same."

Stiles swallowed and there was a pause as he processed what the werewolf had just said, "I know that you've kissed her." He told the werewolf, "Erica told me it happened on the full moon. And I know you two are close and I am also perfectly aware that she has feelings for you but you're right…I'm not giving up either. I finally got my head out of my ass and I am going to do this right so you can fight all you want but I'll come back twice as hard."

Isaac nodded and met his gaze steadily, "I'd say let the best man win but Poppy would kill us for objectifying her." He said with a chuckle as he looked down at Poppy.

Stiles nodded and gave a short laugh, "Yeah she would." He murmured, looking down at the red head with affection.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys!**

**So this wasn't a chapter…obviously but I am working on Tattoo I just took a little break to type up this. Just to clear anything up I typed this up on my phone while I was working on Master Plan but it didn't make it into the final cut because I may or may not have forgotten to include it…but it's here now! I was rereading it and figured I should post it because I mean c'mon the two were at the hospital together for hours waiting for her to wake up so I thought you might wanna know what happened in that time.**

**It is short but I hoped that you still enjoyed it and that you stick around to read Tattoo! (I am also working on a one shot with Stiles and Poppy…it would be AU…but let me know if you wanna read it!)**

**New episode tonight, ah!:D**

**You can review if you feel like it, haha**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


End file.
